When I Needed You
by JessiM92
Summary: Double Dee is abandoned in Paris by his parents. No one knows and he isn't telling, not for the moment anyway. Will he be able to overcome this one obstacle and accept himself? He learns in the process that family isn't always blood and that love is found in the most unexpected places.
1. The Beginning

**AN: Greetings and Salutations! This is my first piece that I've ever published. So please be kind. (And remember to rewind your VHS tapes! If you don't get this joke...well, you're too young. Lol!) Anyway! Please enjoy and remember to leave a review!**

* * *

Chapter One

I noticed the change in Edd when he came back from his vacation. Alone. It was 2 am when the cab dropped him off. I know this because I was awake and I noticed the head lights from the car swing across the walls of my room. My window faced out over the cul-de-sac. I couldn't sleep that night. I had been up thinking about the Dork again. I got up out of bed and walked to my window. I left my light off. I watched him get of the back of the cab. As he walked to his door, the cabbie got his single luggage out of the truck and walked it to the porch. Or the three stone steps that led to his door. He paid the driver and watched him drive away before collapsing onto the ground. He brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He lowered his head onto his arms. I couldn't tell from this distance, but he looked to be crying. His shoulders were shaking.

 _He went on a vacation with his parents to Paris. Why is he alone? Why…oh. Oh no._ I remember thinking. His parents must have left him alone, again, at some point during the trip. _Sigh. Some parents they are._ I turned from the window and grabbed my lime green shirt. I headed downstairs and towards the front door. Slipping on my flip flops, I hesitated. _What am I doing? Do I really want to go out there to comfort the dork? To hold him-_ Whoa! Where did that come from? I shook my head to clear it and that away. I opened my door and walked out, closing it behind me. The Dork looked up at the sound.

At the beginning of summer, after Double Dee had left, I had thought about him non-stop for two weeks. I confided in Nazz about it. She tried not to sound excited, but she failed. Miserably. Epically. When she didn't laugh, I was relieved. "Kev, if you like him, you should tell him." She had said. "He's not even here, Nazz. How the hell am I supposed to do that?" I asked, exasperated. She gave me a look that said 'are you stupid?' I kept staring at her, knowing what she was going to say next. "Well. Wait for him to come back from Paris and talk to him, Kev. It's not going to hurt anything." I knew she was right. So I waited.

I thought about all of this while I walked across the street to Double Dee's house. I didn't notice that he had put his head down again. I walked up to him, wondering what I should do next. When he didn't look up, I wondered if he might have fallen asleep right there on the stone steps. I sighed. I sat down next to him. I couldn't help but feel sorry for the kid. His parents always left him alone but I didn't think that they would leave him alone so soon after their vacation. I stayed put and stayed silent for a few more moments before he said anything. "Greetings, Kevin. To what do I owe this pleasure?" He asked. I stared at him. "Double Dee….it's two in the morning. I noticed you were just sitting here. What's up? Anything wrong?" I asked him in return. He didn't answer right away. When he still didn't answer, I began to wonder if he wasn't ever going to. Until he did.

"They left me."

"What?" _They left him? Well that was obvious when he came home._

"They left me. In the middle of the vacation. We were in Paris. I thought we were having a good time. We went to The Louvre and the Eiffel Tower and various other places. I was alone for four days before I realized that they had left on some assignment. I hadn't noticed the sticky note they left for me. ' _Dearest Eddward, we are so sorry to have left you like this. But we have been called away on business. We will see you soon. Love, Mother and Father.'_ That was 8 days ago. I realized that they weren't returning when I found their luggage missing and yet another note. Kevin…..they left me. Alone. In Paris. I was afraid and did not know what to do. So I came home." He started sniffling again. It started out low and quiet. Then it grew in intensity. He began to sob and I could see his tears start to fall down his soft, delicate face.

Before I knew what I was doing, I had draped my arm around his shoulders. He stiffened for just a minute, but he relaxed again. He moved closer to me and snuggled into my side. His head resting on my shoulder while my hand rubbed his bicep; a comforting motion that I had done with Nazz plenty of times before. I figured it would work with Double Dork. _They left him alone in Paris. For four days. What kind of parents would do that?_ I thought, then answered my own question when I remembered who said parents belonged to.

"K-Kevin?"

"Hhmm?"

"I have to go in now."

I thought about this. I didn't want him to spend the night alone. Not in his state. I got up and dragged him along with me. "K-Kevin?! What are you doing?" He asked, exasperated. "Well. I intend to help you with your luggage. It looks bigger than you. Then, I plan to camp out on your couch or in the guest room. If you'll let me." I said. He didn't say anything as he turned around and unlocked his door. I grabbed his luggage and waited for him to open it. He still hadn't said a word when he walked in…..and left the door open. I took this as my cue. "Shoes off please. And then follow me upstairs. Oh, and please shut then lock the door behind you." He had said. I felt my cheeks redden at where my thoughts had turned. I shut the door and followed him upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

After that night two months ago, I didn't see Edd again. He didn't come to school. I went by his house, but no one answered. Had I done something wrong? Did I say or do anything to make him upset? I had so many other questions running through my head. I missed the Dork like crazy. I hoped he was okay. Nazz tried to get me to talk about it, but I wouldn't. Rolf wanted to play ball, but I couldn't focus on the game at hand. Johnny and Plank wanted to hang out, but again, I couldn't focus and I didn't want to. I had to admit to myself. I….I miss him.

I hadn't noticed that someone snuck into Double Dee's home.

Two months ago, my parents left me alone in Paris. They were gone for four days before I realized they weren't coming back. It took me another four days to gather the courage to go home. I was afraid. I was elated to learn that I had had enough money to get a plane back to the States. I can't help but wonder why they left like that. Had I done something wrong? Said something wr-…oh. It was what I said. They left me because of what I said. Coming to this realization, I had booked a flight back to Peach Creek. All the way home, I wondered why that one thing would upset them the most.

Fast forward to now….It's been two months since that night on my front steps with Kevin. Two months since I let him into my home and let him hold me while I cried some more on his shirt. The next morning, I asked him to leave and that I would see him again soon. But…I never did see him again. I never went back to school. I had asked that Monday, while still in Paris and pretending to be my father, if I could continue my studies from home. That I did not wish to go back to school. When asked for a reason, I simply said "It is of a personal nature that my son nor I or his mother wish to discuss at this time." The principal readily agreed and had everything transferred to an online course. One that they had specially made for me. By request of my "father" of course.

I made my way down into the basement after letting the doorbell ring and ring. I knew who it was but I did not wish to see the boy who brought me so much joy without even knowing it. He comes by the house every day before and after school. He must have figured out the first week that I was no longer attending. I was so lost in my own thoughts about Kevin and the events that have happened that I didn't realize that someone had made their way into the house. I hadn't wanted to do this…not at first. But, from my research, I found that people who are depressed are more likely to commit suicide. Over 90 percent of people do this due to mental illness. I felt I had done something wrong in the eyes of my parents. I don't really have a desire to do this, but it feels like the only way out.

I was having second thoughts, though. And I didn't notice her standing there against the wall. Not until she spoke. "You might not want to do that, you know." She had said. I jumped and quickly caught myself before toppling over. "How….how did you get down here? How did you get into my house?!" I asked, surprised. "That doesn't matter. Again, you don't want to do that." She said. We stared at each other a long while. I committed her image to memory. She had caramel colored skin, like the candy you buy from the store. Not the cheap kind, but Werther's Original Caramel candies. She also had what looked like braids on the back of her head. She had deep, hazel green eyes and lips the color of blood. Her outfit consisted of black leather skinnies, studded belt that hung loosely on her hips, a skin tight band t-shirt, leather bracelets on both wrists and various other jewelry. Her leather jacket hung over her shoulder by her fingers. "It's rude to stare." She said, in a way that made you want to listen and afraid all at the same time. "My apologies. You just startled me. Pray tell, why do you say I wouldn't want to do this?" I asked, gesturing to what was hanging from the wooden beam. She looked exasperated and let out a sigh. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she continued, "Because, dork. It's a permanent solution to a temporary situation. What that situation is, I don't know nor do I care. Just don't do it. One, it's pretty stupid and selfish. Two, you're too young. How old are you? You've got too much living to do. So, please get down." She had said; she was sitting on the steps now. One foot out in front of her while the other was on the step closest to her.

I made my way down off the chair, staring at her once again. Her reasoning and answer resonated with me profoundly. Walking to stand in front of her, I stuck out my hand. "My name is Eddward Marion Vincent. Two D's. But everyone calls me Double Dee. It is a pleasure to meet you." I said, waiting for her to reciprocate the gesture. She looked at my hand. Then back to me. "My name is Anastasia. But just call me Queenie." She had said. I noticed that she never gave me a last name. _Why no last name Miss Queenie?_ I thought to myself. But, for what this was, an unlikely friendship began in my basement that dark day. Once again, I had needed someone right when I needed them.

"Well. Shall we go upstairs?" I had asked.

"Yeah. Sure. It's better than being down in this dark and dank place." Queenie said with a hint of disdain lacing her voice. I couldn't place it, but she reminded me of someone. Not entirely of someone, but only slightly.


	3. Chapter 3

Queenie and I sat in my kitchen. Talking. It helped a lot that I could get this off my chest. I told her about myself and what I liked and didn't like. But, I wanted to know about her. The more we talked about me and I asked her questions about herself, the more she wanted to talk about me. Eventually, I begged her and promised to make her my best homemade blueberry pancakes if she told me about herself. She let out a sigh. "Alright. But you better make those pancakes. For now, let's move to your living room. It's best that you get comfortable."

10 years ago.

I was maybe, what, like 10 or something when I figured out that I was different. I was smarter. Sassier. Classier. Clearly I had more fashion sense than most of these kids on my block. And I don't mean different as in gay different, I mean different as in just different. I knew I was better than most and I could be anything I wanted. My ma wasn't around much; when she was, we'd spend all day together. My father….I don't even know who the son of a bitch is. Mama never told me. Whatever "father" figure did come around, only wanted one thing. Thank the Goddess my mother had the sense to tell those low life's not to touch me. I was her "pride and joy." She used to tell me, "Queenie, baby, you're my heart. My everything. My precious little girl. You can be whatever you want, whatever you dream up. Just promise me you'll get out of this godforsaken town and stay out." I was 10 years old or younger when I made that promise to her.

I thrived in school. English, History, Science, Literature, etc. I excelled at it. You name it, I aced it. Top of my class through Elementary to High School. But, we were poor folk. Living on the Lower East Side and having a mother who didn't have a real job will do that. Her pimp got 50% of her earnings. (I later learned that she whored on the streets just to make ends meet; my mama made sacrifices and not all of them good.) By middle school, I had done odd jobs. Took the trash out for the elderly couple up the hall; went grocery shopping for the little old lady who didn't like leaving her apartment; took dogs out for walks; cleaned and cooked for this old man next door because his stupid ass children couldn't be bothered to come around regularly. (I found out about a year ago, that he died. But he died comfortably. I made sure of it.) I didn't earn much, but it was enough to start my college fund. I saved it all and hid it in the neighbor's apartment. The old man I would go visit on a regular basis. I didn't want my mama to find it. I'm not saying she was a bad woman, she wasn't, I just wanted to keep what was mine.

By the time I was in high school, I was old enough to get me a real job. I started working at the Macy's as a store runner. I didn't do much, but it paid well enough. I stocked shelves, helped the women behind the counter, helped the managers with odd and end things. I enjoyed my job. I loved it. But I loved fashion even more. In my spare time, at home, school or work, I would sit with my sketch book and draw out these amazing designs. I wanted to be a fashion designer. I drew my inspiration from all over the world. Kenya, the Philippines, America, Japan, China. You name it, I've probably designed it.

-"So wait, you're a fashion designer?" I asked, exasperated. "Yes, Dee, I am. Keep up." Queenie said. "Well. That explains a few things," I said to myself. Queenie gave me a look before continuing.-

Anyway; Senior year. Someone finally noticed me. I was at a movie with some girlfriends. This designer (let's call him Joe), Joe, spotted me in the middle of this crowd of teenagers. I remember it clearly. I was wearing one of my older pieces. Black sleeveless turtleneck midriff, blue billowing floor length skirt, gold hoop earrings, simple gold chain, gold bangle, and obviously my signature black louis Vuitton shoes with the red backing. He loved what he saw, so he took a chance on an amateur. Four months later, I was hosting my first show in Paris during their fashion week and my entire line had sold out not too long after that. I built my company, my label, from the ground up. I enjoyed the parties, the galas, the extravaganzas. It's been six years since I started my career.

Queenie grew quiet for a moment. I could tell something was bothering her. From the way her story started and seemingly ended, she's had an eventful life. _What happened to you, Queenie, that made you want to leave your life?_ I wondered.

"Well, that's enough about me. What about you, Dee? Why were you down in that dark, dank, black hole of a basement? Hhhmmm?" She asked. _Well. Right to the point isn't she?_ I looked at the time, it was 3:45 am. I decided to get up and make us an early breakfast. "Let's go to the kitchen. While I make us some pancakes, I'll tell you my story." I told her. We walked to the kitchen. I started gathering things that I needed and she took a seat on the island, crossing her feet as she did so. I took a moment for myself to gather my thoughts and calm my nerves. As I mixed, I told her about Paris and the reason I thought they left me. I told her about the night on my front steps with a neighbor boy while I cooked our pancakes. And I told her that I left school because of what happened in Paris, that I'm now doing my studies online. This…this she did not like. "What the actual FUCK Dee?! You left school?! If that isn't the dumbest damn thing I've heard all day. And trust me, I've heard some of the dumbest shit today. By the way, who in the world is Princess? Everyone I passed today stopped me and started asking me about how my "fathers" were doing." She said; she also sounded irritated. "Princess is a friend of mine from school. She moved to Peach Creek at the start of Freshman year. I must say though. The resemblance is uncanny. Simply uncanny. To answer your first question though, I didn't technically leave. I'm still enrolled in the school, I just don't physically attend classes anymore. I couldn't." I told her. Queenie stared at me for what seemed like hours, but was only minutes. I started to squirm underneath her gaze.

She opened her mouth, then closed it again. She repeated this process for several more minutes before finally speaking. "We're calling that school tomorrow and telling them you'll be going back to 'physically attend' classes. You aren't missing out on anything. And hopefully you haven't missed anything of great importance yet." She stated rather matter-of-fact.

All I could think was, _I wonder if Kevin would be happy to see me at school again._


	4. Chapter 4

The first time I awoke was several hours later. Queenie was kneeling next to the bed and she was saying something. At first, I couldn't understand what she was saying. But it almost sounded like she was trying to tell me that Kevin had come by again. Sleepily, I smiled and turned over. Hugging my pillow close to me, I dreamt of Kevin.

The second time I woke up, Queenie had something important to tell me. It was late afternoon and we were seated in the living room. She with her sketchbook in hand and I with my blueberry muffin and orange juice. It was not what I was expecting.

"Dee. You're going back to school. You start Monday." I stared at Queenie for a moment or two before finally asking, "What?" She let out a sigh. In the 24 hours I've known her, I knew that sigh pretty well. "For a genius, you are pretty damn dense sometimes. I told you that you're starting school on Monday. So in the meantime, we're going to get a whole new list of supplies. Unfortunately, you won't be there until lunchtime Monday afternoon. I can walk you in if you like or let you do you." She had said, never once taking her eyes off the sketch book she had in her hands. "How did you even manage to get me back into classes, Queenie?" I asked, curiosity flaring. She put down her pencil. "Easy," She said, "I told them I was your dear devoted Auntie come to take care of you at the behest of your parents while they're away on duty." At this, I had nothing to say.

Monday morning.

I trudged through my morning routine. Wake up. Get out of bed. Shower. Dress for the day. Go downstairs to eat my usual breakfast of Reese's Puff Cereal. (AN: Because Reese's Puff cereal is awesome, that's why! Don't judge me….) Finish and wash my bowl. Grabbing my bag, I head out the door to the bus stop. But, like every morning for the past two and a half almost three months, I made a detour to Double Dee's house. I do this to make sure he's okay. I care a lot about him and his well-being; being abandoned in Paris by your parents can wreak havoc on the body and mind….or so I'm told. And like every morning, I ring his doorbell. I wait five minutes and then walk to the end of the street. He never answers and I don't exactly expect him to. As I'm turning to walk away, his door opens.

"Oh. Greetings and salutations, Kevin. How may I be of assistance to you?" I stared at the object of my affections and sole occupant of my thoughts. _What the hell? Where did that come from?_ His voice though…..it's like a honey. I didn't realize how much I missed his voice until he spoke. I continued to stare, a little too long I suppose. "K-Kevin?" He said. I snapped out of my daze. "Oh. Sorry, dude. I just wasn't expecting you to answer the door this time." I told him, clearly embarrassed that I had stared so long. "It's quite alright, Kevin. I'm sure I would be surpr-" He was interrupted by someone behind him. A very loud, very obnoxious someone.

"Double Dee! Who are you talking to? We have to get-Oh, well hello there McHottie." She had said, coming up behind Double Dee. **MY** Double Dee. Who was this girl? Where did she come from? And why the hell is she in Double Dee's house?! I thought to myself. "Double Dork, aren't you going to introduce us?" I asked him. He looked like he didn't want to, but his polite nature won out and wouldn't let him be rude. That's what I liked about him, to be honest. He was always so nice to everyone and gave everyone second chances, if they deserved it. "Kevin Barr, this is Anastasia but she goes by Queenie. Queenie, this is Kevin Barr." The Dork looked ready to flee as he grabbed the edge of his black beanie and pulled it down over his eyes. I softened a bit and made sure to be kind to his new house guest. "Hello. I'm a friend of his from across the street. It's nice to meet you, Queenie." I said, holding out my hand. She didn't take it as she said, "Ditto, McHottie." Turning to Double Dee I told him I would hopefully see him later and I walked to the bus stop as soon as it rolled up. The whole way to school, I couldn't get Double Dee off my mind.

LUNCH. 11:30 AM.

The rest of the school day went just about as you would expect it. I slept through my first two classes, as expected. At lunch, I met up with everyone (thank god for Princess) and like clockwork, they asked if I had been to Double Dee's. I would usually answer with "Yeah. But he didn't answer today. Maybe tomorrow." This time, I had a completely different answer for my friends. And boy, were they in for a surprise.

"Yeah. I did. And you'll never believe what happened this morning." I said, obviously excited. The Sisterwives, the two Eds, the cul-de-sac kids, Nat, Rave, and Princess all looked at him expectedly. "Well, Kevin, what happened this morning?" Princess asked impatiently, I looked over to where she was sitting with the other Sisterwives. They all missed Double Dee. We all did. "Well, I went over there. And guess what?" I asked, looking at all the faces sitting at our table. We probably had the biggest table at lunch, considering there were a lot of us. Before I could say another word though, Amber shot up and dropped her sandwich. Amber **never** drops her sandwich. "GUYS!" She said, "Look at the doors! Look!" All of us turned our heads to the doors leading into the courtyard.

It was Edd.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the short chapter you guys. I'm a little busy today and I just had to get this chapter out before I lost it. The next chapter won't be posted until later tonight! I have a mother/son date I have to get ready for!**

 **Also! Thank you everyone who reviewed! It's a great confidence booster! :D I love every single one of you! Yes, even the Debbie-Downers. I love you too.**

* * *

It was Edd.

I could see all eyes were on the doors. The cafeteria was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Princess was the first to react. She had tears rolling down her face and she was sobbing as she ran to throw her arms around Double Dee's neck. Amber, Emily, Jessi Anne, Sandy, Devynn, and the rest of the Sisterwives followed suit. You could hear crying all through the room and I'm pretty sure students and teachers in their classrooms could hear it too.

"Barr! Get your ass up and get over here. Come love on this cutie." Princess demanded. As I got up, so did the rest of the cul-de-sac boys. The girls moved out of the way and I grabbed onto Double Dee, inhaling his scent. We could feel the rest of the boy's gather round us. "I'm so glad you're back, Dee." I whispered to him. It took him a moment, but he whispered back, "So am I, Kev. I've missed all of you." I tightened my grip around his shoulders as his gripped my waist tighter.

"Okay. Okay. Move it. Break it up. Ya'll are in school. And at lunch from the looks of it." Queenie had spoken up. Oh how I was starting to hate that voice.

We could all hear Princess's squeal. How could we not? It felt like my ear drum busted. After a quick check, I found that it was, thankfully, still intact. If not a little pained at the moment. "Oh my god! You're Queenie! Eeeee! This is so amazing. Sy! Sy, Baby! Look!" Princess exclaimed excitedly, pointing out her favorite designer to her long-time girlfriend. Sy looked the girl over for a moment. "I don't trust her." And that was that. We all looked at Sy. Edd spoke first, "I assure you, Sy, Queenie is quite trustworthy." "Oh? And how do you know her, EDDWARD?" Sy countered, I could see she was getting upset and defensive. And by the looks of it, Edd was too.

"I met her a few days ago."  
"How?"  
"Why does it matter at this moment?"  
"Because, Edd. You're gone for two months, almost three, and suddenly you come back. Don't get me wrong, we are incredibly happy that you're back. None more so than Princess….and maybe Kevin. ("Hey!") But still...we have been your best friends. We have tried to contact you to no avail. You wouldn't even answer the door for Kevin." Sy said all of this with a vehemence that let you know she was not happy with you. Not in the least. And I honestly didn't know what to do. Not really.  
"Despite all of that, Sy, he's back. The circumstances are a bit weird, but back off a minute and let him think. Damn. Just let him breath." I looked to Edd. I could tell he was uncomfortable with the whole situation. "C'mon, Dweeb. Let's have lunch and enjoy the rest of the time we have left." I said, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. I looked at Queenie, "Thanks for bringing him in, Q. I appreciate it." She just nodded, looking over our group once before turning around and going back the way she came.

We all went back to the table. Double Dee was sandwiches between me and Princess. We were all silent for a few minutes. "Awwww," Amber sighed, "I dropped my sandwich. What the hell?" She put her face in her hands and sighed dramatically. No one said anything, except Double Dweeb. It was low at first, but I could hear him giggling. He continued to giggle until the sound got louder and I cracked a smile. He laughed until he had tears coming out of his eyes. I really was happy that he came back. And I didn't realize how much I had missed seeing him around school until now.

After drying his face, and after he could breathe again, he looked at all of us. "I am happy to be here, with all of you, again. I didn't know how much I missed all of you until Amber dramatically stated she dropped her sandwich." He said, his eyes bright and his face slightly red from the blush that crept up his face. _How cute_ , I thought to myself.

At this, I was starting to think I had had a crush on Double Dee. And I wasn't sure how I felt about that. Yet.


	6. Edd's POV

Edd's POV

I acclimated quite well to being in school again. I tutored my friends during study hall, met them at lunch, met them between classes, and after school. Kevin tried, and failed, numerous times to get me on the back of his Harley.

"C'mon Double Dee! One ride! That's all I'm asking. It's to the cul-de-sac and I promise to go the speed limit! C'mon, please?!" Kevin begging was actually kind of cute if you ask me. But I wouldn't tell you even if you did ask. Begging is unbecoming of anyone, but still, he made it look cute. "Kevin," I said, exasperated, "That….thing is a metal deathtrap! I will not get on the back of it! I am perfectly fine walking to and from home, thank you very much." He almost looked crestfallen but he recovered quickly. "Alright, dork. I hear ya. Next time though! Maybe not today. Maybe not tomorrow. But I will get you on the back of Baby! See ya at home, Dee!" Kevin said, and with that, he took off down the lane.

Several weeks had passed said the incident with Kevin and his "Baby." Ed, Eddy, Rolf, Jimmy, Johnny, Lance, and Kevin and I, who I've since dubbed The Gentlemen (but Kevin calls all of us The Guys), were all sitting around chatting and discussing the latest rumor that concerned football. I had no interest in football, mind you, but it was important to my friends and to Kevin. Our football team, the Peach Creek Cobblers, were up for the championship game. We only had one more team to beat before facing off against Lemon Brook, our rival.

"There is a nasty rumor making its rounds about Lemon Brook," Kevin stated. We all looked at him and waited. Rolf, "Yes, redheaded one, I have heard the same rumor. I am correct in saying that they are 'getting dirty' this year?" My interest was piqued. "Well. Would you boys like to elaborate on the matter further?" I asked. "LB is apparently injuring the MVP's (AN: Most Valuable Player) of the rival team. Before the game even happens. It's being said that they're doing this two weeks before they're supposed to face off. But that's just the rumor. No one knows if it's actually happening or not. And if it is, no one is willing to come forward." Kevin had explained. We talked a little more on the matter and decided that it was best left to rumor and shouldn't be taken to heart. As it is, a rumor flew around about the Cobblers using steroids to enhance their game. It was later proven false. When the bell rang for our last class, we gathered our things and went our separate ways, promising to see each other later. Except for Kevin.

"Hey yo, Dee! Wait up! I'll walk ya." He said, jogging to catch up to me. His class is in the opposite direction. I wondered why he was risking attendance and walking me to my last class. "Kevin," I stated, "Your class is in the opposite direction. You mustn't be late. Is anything wrong?" I was bit a curious, I admit, but I was happy he wanted to walk with me. Since that night three months ago, Kevin and I have never had a moment alone together. My thoughts flew south at the memory. I could feel myself going under, into the black, into the void where nothing is felt…before I could go any further, I shook my head and looked up to Kevin's face. He looked distressed. "Kevin….is anything the matter?" I asked as I pulled him along with me to the side of the hallway. I didn't want either one of us to block the flow of students getting their respective classes.

"Dee," He started, "Is everything okay, man? Are YOU okay? You don't seem like yourself lately. I'm worried 'bout you dude." I stared at this Adonis before me. I honestly didn't know how to respond to him. What could I tell him? I didn't want to pull him into something he didn't need to be in. "Whatever do you mean, Kev? I am perfectly fine." I smiled at him; and I believe that was the wrong thing to do. This seemed to make him angry. His face distorted into anger, then pain. He seemed to have figured this out, I saw his face relax. His hand came up to rub the back of his neck, a nervous tick since childhood. He took off his red snapback hat. He sighed. He turned to face me and when he did, I audibly gasped. His eyes, usually so filled with happiness and laughter, were now only filled with a sadness that I couldn't quite describe. "Dee. Don't give me that shit. Please, just stop fucking faking it. I can see there's something different with you! Just talk to me, okay? Please? Just let me in, Dee. I'm here for you. I'm always here for you. Please….you can trust me." I couldn't say anything. I couldn't do anything. Kevin took my hesitation as silence. He turned around and walked away, into the direction of his classroom. "I'll see you later, Dee." And with that, he was gone.

I must have stood in the hallway for what seemed like hours, but was only several minutes, before the warning bell sounded off. Signaling the last few stragglers that class would start soon. _Oh my! My perfect attendance! I have to get to class. I'll think more on this later. Kevin…..if only you could understand. Maybe it wouldn't be so hard on my own._

Kevin was standing outside the classroom, waiting for me, after the final bell rang for us to leave for the weekend. "Me and you are taking a ride, dork. C'mon." He said, he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the exit at the end of the hall. "You and I, Kevin. Not me and you." I corrected him. All he gave me was a grunt that I knew meant he acknowledged what I had said. As we hurried down the hall, I saw people staring at us. 

"Why is he holding his hand?"  
"What's Kev doing with the dork?"  
"Dude! Kev is taking that kid to beat his ass!"  
"Kevin, dude, where ya goin' with the dork-o?"

He ignored all of them and focused only on what he was doing. We reached the doors and as he pushed them open, I saw his bike pulled up to the doors. I'm sure my eyes were as big as saucers, which is physically impossible, but still.

"Kevin," I said shakily, "why is your bike here? Where are we going?" I stammered a few more questions as he pulled out a spare helmet. "We," he said grunting, "are going for a ride. We need to talk and I need to do it away from the Sisterwives and the Guys." He put the helmet on my head and secured it. After putting his on and securing it as well, he held out his hand for me to take. I stared at his outstretched hand and the bike. "Kevin, I do not know if this is safe."  
"Edd." He never calls me Edd. I looked into his eyes.  
"You are always safe with me. I promise you that. You are always safe with me. Now, please. We don't have much time before they all walk out." Just then, we heard Princess and Sy as they exited the school. Grabbing his hand, he helped me onto the bike and he climbed on after. Revving the engine, we took off before the girls had a chance to catch up to us.

Half an hour later, we were in Peach City. He slowed the bike until we stopped in front of a restaurant. Or what I thought looked like a restaurant. It was really a bakery. We had taken off our helmets and Kevin grabbed my hand again. My heart fluttered a bit and I involuntarily squeezed his hand. He returned the gesture, which took me by surprise. We walked inside and went to the counter. The girl behind the registered asked us what we wanted.  
"Two blueberry muffins, a water, one slice chocolate cake, and a Dr. Pepper, please."  
We waited for our order.

"Now," Kevin had said after sat down with our drinks and food, "what is going on with you Dee? Everyone else is either ignorant or they're ignoring it. Either way, I see that something is wrong. So talk to me. I told you before, I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you." I looked down at my muffins and couldn't say anything for a while. With tears threatening to spill, "Kevin. My parents abandoned me because I'm gay."


	7. The Betrayal

"My parents abandoned me in Paris because I'm gay, Kevin." I said the words but didn't expect them to hurt the way they did. Kevin, on the other hand, stared at me. He didn't say a word. I expected him to say something negative. I expected him to punch me, hit me, or push me to the ground. But, none of that came. He continued to stare at me. His expression never changed. I looked down at my half eaten blueberry muffin. I could feel tears prick at the edges of my eyes. I clasped my hands together and bit the inside of my cheek. I refused to cry. But, Kevin, he…he had other ideas. I heard the scraping of a chair against the floor and then I could feel strong arms engulf me into an embrace. As Kevin pulled me against his chest, I lost all of my self-control. I let my tears flow until they soaked the front of his shirt. I abhorred the thought of crying in public, but I let it go this one time.

"It's alright, Dee. I'm here. You're going to be alright though. Do you know why?"

I shook my head.

"Because," he continued, "You have the Sisterwives. You have the Guys. You even have Queenie. They care about you and they love. You really think they're going to leave you if you tell them you're gay? Hell no they wouldn't! I won't leave you either. I promise. I'll always be here. And I'll always be your biggest supporter. So I'm not going anywhere. Neither is anyone else. If your parents can so easily abandon you in Paris because you're gay, then fuck them. They aren't worth your tears. If they truly loved you, they wouldn't have done what they did." After his speech, he picked my face up off his chest and wiped away my tears. For a moment, he looked like he was going to say something else, but both of our phones went off. We sighed in unison.

"Ten bucks says it's Princess." He laughed, it was the sweetest sound to break through to my conscience. I wanted to hear more of it.

"Hel-"

"Where the fuck are you Barr?"

"Whoa! Who the hell is this?"

"It's Queenie."

"How'd you get my number, Queenie?"

"It doesn't matter. What does matter is the fact that Dee disappeared and I can't find him. He was supposed to come straight home."  
"Q, chill. He's with me. I took him into Peach City for a bite to eat."  
"-sigh- Good. At least he's okay."

"Everything okay, Q?" He asked, sounding worried.  
"Yeah. Just please bring him back. It's important."  
"Sure."

-click-

He looked at me a moment. Then put his phone back in his pocket. "Let's get this cleaned up and get going. Queenie says she needs you back at the house. Says it's important." After cleaning up our table, we left and headed back to Peach Creek.

Forty-five minutes later, we pulled into Kevin's driveway. After helping me off his Harley, he got off and helped me with the strap to the helmet I was wearing. "Do you want me to come with you? Make sure nothing goes wrong?" He asked me. A worried expression marred his handsome features. He really was a perfect specimen. I longed to stroke away the worried lines currently taking residence upon his freckled face. "No. Stay here. It may be nothing." Even as I said it, I felt a knot form in the pit of my stomach.

I left him standing in his driveway as I made my way across the street to my home. Upon entering, Queenie "popped" into view from the kitchen.

"Double Dee! Finally!"

"Er….how can I be of assistance, Queenie?"

"I was wondering….can I have your birth certificate and other important documents? Please? It's important."  
I stared at her in confusion. "Uhm. Yes. Of course. Let me go upstairs and gather the necessary documents that you require." I noticed that she didn't look me in the eye. Going up the stairs, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I took it out and looked at the id. Kevin's name flashed on the screen.

KEVIN: Dude. A car just pulled in your driveway.  
DOUBLE DORK: Whatever do you mean, Kevin? Does it look like my parents car?  
KEVIN: Nah, dude. I've never seen it before. But the guy who just stepped out of the car looks super business-y. He's carrying a briefcase and what looks like a computer carrying case.  
DOUBLE DORK: Kevin, "business-y" is not a word. Ha. But, I don't know what is going on right now. I will text you once I know something.  
KEVIN: Okay Double Dork!

I put the phone back in my pocket. Gathering the documents that Queenie requested, I was about to head back downstairs when I stopped. Gut instinct told me to grab my bag. I didn't know why, but I felt like I needed to. So grabbing a few changes of clothes, toiletries, and my charger, I left the room and started down the stair. Half way down, I stopped and again, gut instinct told me I needed to do something. Taking out my phone, I sent a quick text to Kevin. Pocketing the device again, I started down the stairs again and headed into the kitchen where Queenie was waiting. Along with our newest guest.

Setting my bag down in a chair closest to me, I turned towards Queenie and the guest she had let in while I was upstairs. "Eddward, this is Mr. Danny Cage. He's a lawyer that I've hired." She explained. "Why would you need to hire a lawyer, Queenie?" I heard the softest of sighs and she looked me in the eye, "Edd...your parents are selling the house and in turn tossing you out. I...I'm making arrangements to ensure that doesn't happen. I'm filing an application to become your legal guardian until you reach eighteen. And Mr. Cage is here to make sure that happens." Her eyes looked moist. I dreaded what came next. "Queenie...how do you know my parents?" I choked back a sob. Mr. Cage stepped in. "Eddward. Your parents were her doctors. She is here because they offered her the house. If you look to the screen, your parents have a message for you."

He turned on the computer and we all stared at the screen. My parents blinked into view.

"Eddward, honey," my mother started, "If you're watching this, then that means that you have found out we are selling the house. Your confession in Paris hurt us deeply and we are confused as to why you feel the way you do. Where did we go wrong in raising you? Was it something we did, said? How could you hurt us this deeply? Especially your own mother? We are extremely disappointed in you, Eddward. Extremely disappointed. This is not how we raised you. Queenie has the necessary paperwork to obtain the house. Afterwards, you will need to find another place in which to reside. This is our last communication between the two of us. Au revoir."

The screen went black. Everyone's eyes were on me as I sat staring blankly at the computer. That was it? No I love you? No I'm sorry for abandoning you in Paris? At the realization that my parents had disowned me and that Queenie was here on terms other than she let on, my heart shattered. Keeping a tight reign on my tears and the wracking sob aching to break free, I looked at the lawyer. "Mr. Cage, papers if you please." He handed over the papers that needed my signature. After signing, I got up to leave. But the lawyer had one more thing to say, "Eddward. There is problem with what your abhorrent parents wish." I turned to look at him. "What do you mean Mr. Cage?"  
"I mean, they cannot sell the house to Ms. Romanov here. The house was, in a way, a gift for you." I continued to stare dumbly at him. He let out a sigh. "Did your parents not tell you?" I shook my head no and he continued. "Let me explain before I tell you all of this. Before I came here today, I did my research. A good lawyer does not go into 'battle' without doing their research. Now, the day you were born, your grandmother, I believe on your father's side, bought a house. This house, for you. The lease is in your name. All that was required of your parents was that they pay the bills until such time came that they were no longer able to do so. But, your grandmother was smart, she set a clause in place. In this clause it states that if anything extreme took place, the house and all its add-ons were to be permanently placed in your name. This house now belongs to you. They aren't able to sell it and Ms. Romanov is unable to buy it from you. I would assume that them disowning you is more than extreme. This house is yours." He finished.  
"Mine?" I echoed.  
"Yours." He repeated.  
I was shocked to say the least. After a few moments, I turned to Queenie. "You knew my parents, this entire time, and you didn't tell me?" I was angry, but I didn't stay for an answer, I don't think I wanted to. I grabbed my bag and ran for the door. Slipping on my shoes and opening the door to leave, I could hear Queenie. "Dee! Wait! Please let me explain!" I ran. I knew I wouldn't have been able to reach Marie's house, or Ed's or Eddy's houses. So I ran to Kevin's.

He must've seen me because right as I made it up the steps, he opened his door and pulled me in. He wrapped me in his arms as the first sob tore through me. My knees buckled and we crumpled to the floor. I clung to him and he clung to me. I sobbed not because of Queenie's betrayal, but for my parents. I cried for the parents who couldn't...wouldn't love me enough. I cried for the parents who no longer wanted to be there. But I mostly cried for myself. As I sobbed even harder into Kevin's green sweatshirt, he gathered me into his arms and stood up. He carried me to his bedroom and laid us down. Wrapped in his arms, I felt safe. I felt warm. And all Kevin did was be there when I needed him the most. And for that, I am thankful.


	8. The Explanation, The Surprise

**AN: This didn't exactly go in the direction that I was thinking of at first, but I'm happy with the way it went. And I hope you guys like that last little tidbit concerning his "parents." I hope it goes over well. If not, then I will delete the last part of the sentence and leave it where it's at. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. :)**

 **As for the newest and greatest reviews: THANK YOU! I am so glad that you guys are enjoying the story so far! :D**

* * *

I should have told him. I don't know why I didn't. I should have, but I kept it to myself. By omitting a truth, I was lying to him. And by lying to him about everything, I betrayed his trust. The look on his face, as his parents told him he was no longer their son, that I would be buying the house, that the three of us knew each other…..it was unbearable. It broke my heart. In the short time I had come to live with him, I had begun to look at him like the little brother I wish I had.

Now, I don't know what's going to happen. I don't know if he'll ever talk to me again. Maybe….maybe if I tried to explain, he'll understand why I didn't tell him at first. Maybe he'll try to forgive me. I took out my phone and opened a new text message to the boy I had come to love as family.

FROM Q: Dee….please, let me explain.  
FROM DEE: Please don't talk to me right now.  
FROM Q: D…..I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for you to find out this way.  
FROM DEE: Yo, Q. He asked you not to talk to him right now.  
FROM Q: …. ):  
FROM DEE: -sigh- Q, just give him time. He just needs time and space to think about what he's going to do. But he says he won't throw you out. So don't worry about that. Just give him space. He's hurting right now.  
FROM Q: Okay. I can give him that.

Over the next few days, I spent the time cleaning out most of the rooms. I had trucks come by every other hour to haul the stuff away. I didn't want Dee to come home and be faced with things that would remind him of his so called parents. The Vincent's belongings were packed and sent to a location of their choosing. The basement was cleared of the clutter and few extra boxes that belonged to the Doctors. I kept the Christmas decorations. I kept the boxes marked "EDD." One box was marked "PLANS" and so I peeked inside. There were plans dated from when Dee was a kid to now. Each blueprint held a different part of the house. But the print for the basement was my favorite. I took them all up the kitchen and called Mr. Cage.

Just as he had gotten there, the Vincent's called. I put the phone on speaker.

"Queenie. How is everything coming along? I assume you've gotten the house cleaned and our belongings were sent to the aforementioned location."

"Everything is fine. And yes they were."

There was a slight pause. "And the boy?"

I let out an audible sigh. "Your SON isn't doing well. He hasn't been seen in two weeks."

Another pause, a sigh. "We don't have a son. Is the boy gone, though? Has he vacated the premises?"

At this, I looked at Mr. Cage. Who then decided that it was time he spoke. "Mr. and Mrs. Vincent, my name is Danny Cage. I'm lawyer hired by the young Mr. Vincent's dearly departed grandmother."

Mr. Vincent chimed in, "My mother has been dead for several years now. At least since the boy was five years old."

"I understand, Mr. Vincent. But I was hired before she died. She came to me a few days after Eddward was born. I told Eddward something completely different. We put together some documents for her grandson. One such document was a lease and put in Eddward's name. Do you know of which document I speak of?"

Mrs. Vincent, "Of course. We were asked to keep up the house and to make sure everything was up-to-date. The necessary bills were paid for. Now that we are selling the house, we no longer have an obligation to the house or…..him."

Mr. Cage chuckled at this. His face split into a shit eating grin and dropped a bomb on the two Doctors. "Mr. and Mrs. Vincent, you are not legally able to sell the house. At all. To anyone."

There was a pause, a shuffling, then: "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE ARE NOT ABLE TO SELL THE HOUSE? AN ABOMINATION RESIDES THERE AND YOU DARE TELL US WE CANNOT SELL OUR OWN HOUSE?!"

Mr. Cage was suddenly deadly quiet. The roll of his shoulders, the crease of eyebrows, the smirk now gone and turned into a thin line. "Mrs. Vincent, if I were you, I would keep that nonsense to yourself. Lest we find ourselves in court for many reasons."

"Are you threatening us, Mr. Cage?"

"Goodness, no. I am simply making a statement. Did you know it is illegal to leave your child alone without proper supervision? Without a caregiver?"

The line was suddenly very quiet. "Please. Do go on, Mr. Cage. We won't interrupt you."

I was shocked to say the least. "Very well. Like I said, you are legally not able to sell the house. Madam Claude had me add a clause to the paperwork. It states that if something extreme were to take place, then house and all its add-ons were to be placed in his name. She also set up an account for her grandson. A trust fund of sorts. Once the house is completely in his name, this will take care of any and all bills. Of course, with your combined incomes, the house has been paid off. That will be your last gift to the son you no longer want. His trust fund will take care of everything else."

The line was very quiet. While we waited for an answer, Mr. Cage looked to me. I shrugged my shoulders. Then, "We understand, Mr. Cage. Thank you for informing us of my mother's last wishes. And Queenie?"

I was startled for a moment. "Yes, Mr. Vincent?"

"Will…..will you please tell Eddward that I am deeply sorry and that I will see him soon?"

Before I could answer, he hung up the phone. Mr. Cage and I exchanged glances. Then a smile split my features and for the first time since this catastrophe, I was happy that something good came out of all the chaos. "Now, Ms. Romanov-"

"Please, call me Queenie. I am in the process of changing my last name."

"Of course. Queenie. What is it that we have here on the table?"

For the next few hours, I explained what I had done and what I had found. We discussed the legalities of what could and could not be done to the house. We discussed my guardianship over Dee for the next year and a half. And we also discussed my connection to the Vincent's. Then he asked where he could find Dee and I directed him to the house right across the street from us. As he walked off into that direction, I wondered what would happen from here. I also wondered if Dee would ever forgive me.


	9. The Sisterwives

**AN: This chapter is going to sound a little monochromatic. Double Dee's narrative sounds like this at the moment because he's shell shocked. Our wonderful Dee, our baby, our blue eyed wonder, is hurt. He lives day by day and never says a thing. Not really that is. Until the Sisterwives and the Guys come to the rescue!**

Ps. In case you're wondering, that little surprise from last chapter, that's a legit thing! Say whaaaaa-?! I know **dshell99** (I love you girl!) isn't too happy with my little cliffhanger there. But, like I told her, up until this point, his "mother" is the one talking, the one making the decisions. His father will make another appearance. But in a way that let's Dee know he hasn't lost everyone. And that's what he needs most.

* * *

I've been living with Kevin and his family for a month now. I cannot bring myself to return to my house, not yet. Mr. Cage came by two weeks ago and told us about the phone call with my parents. I guess I shouldn't have been surprised by their reaction. My mother especially, seeing as she grew up in a very Christian household. They view homosexuality as a sin and abomination. Is that all I am to her? An abomination? Does she not love me? I am still me….is there really something wrong with me?

Every day at school, my friends try to talk to me. I am polite, I partake in the conversation. Small talk is all I can manage. I smile, I greet my friends and fellow students. But it's forced. I don't feel the same way I used to feel about school or the people I interact with. It's fake…..I'm fake. I no longer have parents, I am an orphan of sorts.

I am glad I texted Kevin….I'm not sure where I would be without him.

School has ended for the day. I walk home, ahead of everyone else. I know they're worried about me, but I can't bring myself to be around them. I know they care, but I can't bring myself to look into their eyes. Especially Kevin's…..I'm afraid to look at him. I'm afraid of what I would find, laying behind those green orbs of pure happiness and sunshine.

I walk in, take off my shoes by the front door, and proceed to the stairs with nary a word to Mrs. Barr, or Christine as she would prefer me to call her. I enter my designated room and shut then lock the door. Laying my bag on the chair, I crawl onto my bed, curling into a ball. Every day I do this, every day the tears I've been holding back come rushing to the forefront like a dam broken. I sob quietly into my pillow until I am asleep.

"Kevin. He's locked in his room again." Nat says to me one day after school. He's worried about him just like I am. "Yeah, dude, I know. I haven't been able to get him to come out the whole time he's been here. Ma's been able to get him to open the door for food and all, but he won't come out unless it's for the bathroom." I tell him, worry clear in my voice. Something else is there too, but I don't know what it is. But I think Nat knows. He always knows. "Well, we have to get him out of there somehow. It's not healthy. Is he depressed, maybe?" He asks, but he already knows. "Yeah, I think so, man. I don't know what to do for him. He won't let me in." I say. He sighs and we're quiet for a moment. He's tapping away on his phone, doing god knows what. Texting Rave maybe. Then, "I've got an idea. But it's going to require everyone, Kev." I look at him, startled. "Okay. What's up? Whatcha got going on inside of that head o'yours?" He taps something on his phone. "We could go away for the break. Invite everyone. I mean, between Princess and yours truly, we'll be able to pull it off." I think for a few seconds and the sound of Dee's door opening and then closing makes my decision for me. "Yeah, let's do it. But it'll be a surprise for Dee. He needs something to make him happy right now." Nat gives me a shit eating grin. "Great! Let's call the girls and the guys over and we'll discuss it over pizza."

Later that night, as we're all sitting around and talking and eating six different extra-large pizzas, we hear Dee's door opening. But we don't hear it shut. The quiet is sort of eerie as we wait to see what happens. I'm the first to get up and walk to the stairs. The sight that greets me is probably one of the most beautiful ones I've ever seen. Double Dee, my Double Dork, is standing at the top of the stairs with a pair of my old sweat pants on and a wife beater. His usual black beanie is gone, revealing inky black waves, and he looks sheepish, a light dusting of a blush is coloring his cheeks. "G-greetings, K-Kevin. I hope it is alright that I borrowed some of your clothes. It seems that I have neglected my laundry a bit. My pajamas are dirty." He explains. "Nah, dude. You're cool. They were too small for me anyway. C'mon down. Everyone is here and they want to see you." I say. I could tell he was nervous about the clothes at first, but he visibly relaxed once I told him it was okay. I smiled up at him on impulse and he smiled back.

Before we went back to the living room, Double Dee grabbed my hand. Looking down at our entwined hands, my heart started beating faster in my chest. Like when a hummingbird beats its wings. Looking back up at him, I asked, "Everything okay, Dee?"

"Yes, Kevin. Everything is fine. I just wanted to thank you."

"For what?"

"For helping me this past month. I don't know what I would have done without you."

I stared at him for a minute, I squeezed his hand and he returned the gesture. "Don't sweat it, Dee. It's what friends do. We're there for each other when the other is in need. Ya know?"

He stared at me for a moment and before I knew what was happening, he had stepped up on his toes and kissed me on the cheek. "Thank you, Kevin. I really am grateful for you…..and your friendship." He sauntered (if you can even call that sauntering) off to the living room. Leaving me where I stood with my hand to my cheek. I couldn't help but smile. Maybe there was hope for me after all.

"So wait, you mean to tell me that she KNEW your parents this whole time and she never said a word about it?" Sy said. I knew Sy would be angry once Double Dee explained what was going on. He looked a little sheepish. "Yes. But I can't bring myself to be mad at her. I can't."  
"Why can't you be mad?" Marie asked, a little exasperated.  
"She straight lied to you dude. She held something back from you, omitted part of the truth. You should be mad. Angry even!" Krissy put in, but she was too happy with her pork roll to put much emotion into the statement. (AN: Hope you like that tidbit Krissylove!)

"Pfft! Double Dee should just unfriend her and throw her butt to the curb! He doesn't need that kind of negativity in his life." Amber said, but she was busy with her sandwich so she didn't pay much mind either. Although, she was shaking her fist in the air. It was comical. Almost. I snickered at her. Amber did always know when to try to lighten the mood….or darken it. You never really could tell with her sometimes.

Nazz looked up from tapping on her phone. She thought I didn't know, but I knew. She was always texting Eddy. Much as I dislike Skipper, I hope he makes her happy. "Amber," She started, "Dude. Why are you shaking your fist?" She giggled. "Anyway. Dee, maybe she has another reason for hiding part of the truth. You won't know until you ask."

"And what in the hell kind of reason would she need to keep part of the truth from Double Dee?! She lied to him, Nazz. LIED TO HIM. I see no other reason than the fact that she's using our poor little Double Dee." Jessi Anne pouted and scooted closer to Devynn who then wrapped her up in a blanket she had brought along and gave her tea. They've been best friends since grade school, so it only made sense that they would be closer than sisters.

"I think," Devynn stated, "That Double Dee should go talk to her. See what she has to say. And if it isn't anything you want to hear, throw her to the curb! But not before you ask her about her newest line though! I needs the newest line!"

"Ya'll, stop your yammering. Most of ya'll aren't even making sense!" Sy had said. At that, everyone started talking at once. They were all arguing over this theory or that theory. Poor Double Dee. All he wanted to do was explain to everyone, in some way, what he was feeling and what he thought he should do. And no one was listening to him. He sank back into the couch and adopted a gloomy look on his face. Like part of him wanted to go back upstairs to his room. I got up and walked over to where he was sitting on the couch. I sat down beside him and wrapped my arm around his shoulders. He immediately curled into my side, head on my shoulder. This felt….nice. Right, even. I held him closer to me and sighed. This entire venture was getting us nowhere. But, something seemed off. I didn't hear Princess talking. Uh oh….this was about to get very bad, very fast. I looked over to where I thought she was sitting. She was uncharacteristically quiet.

* * *

 **AN: Okay...so I realize that I may have forgotten about the guys...and I'm very sorry about that. I think in the next chapter I'll skip some of the filler (because let's be honest, this is a crap chapter and it's filled with filler stuffs) and go straight to a vacation or something. And I know some of you are hoping for a KevEdd pairing soon!**


	10. Forgiveness

"Penny for your thoughts, Princess?" I asked her. Before answering, she looked at me a moment. "I would really enjoy it if everyone would shut the fuck up for one god damn minute." She said it quietly but with authority. She hardly ever cursed and when she did, you knew she was upset. Everyone around us became quiet and still. She stood up and came to stand behind Double Dee and me. Leveling her eyes at the room, she commanded, "Sit down. Be quiet. Don't talk. I have a few things to say and I'm pretty sure none of you are going to enjoy it. Especially you, Sy." She looked at her girlfriend in the eye after saying this and Sy had the decency to look sheepish. When no one moved, she raised her voice. "I said sit down!" They all scrambled to do what she said. Double Dee shrank into my side. This didn't go unnoticed by Princess. Reaching down, she laid her hand on his shoulder. Causing him to look at her.

"Double Dee. I am so sorry this is happening the way it is. Your situation shouldn't be taken lightly. It's clear to everyone that you're depressed and wanting help. And it seems that everyone has forgotten that. Except Kevin." She said, looking at me and smiling her all-knowing smile. Standing up straight, she looked around the room. Meeting everyone's eyes, she didn't speak for a minute. When she did, this is what she said,

"Double Dee is depressed. Severely depressed. But have any of you noticed this? Probably not. He puts on a fake smile and reassures everyone that he's happy to be back with us. But deep down, all he wants to do is hide underneath a rock. He doesn't want anyone to feel sorry for him, so he puts up a front. A front that ya'll have clearly accepted and proceed to ignore that this kid is asking us for help. Is it any wonder why he came to Kevin and not the rest of us? It's because Kevin has been there for him. He was there when he came home, by himself, at two in the morning. He was there when he finally came back to school and tried his best to acclimate, which, thankfully, he did. And he was there when his parents disowned him, officially. He's waited patiently for him to come down from his room and join us for damn near a month. And the moment he gives us the full story, ya'll, especially you Sy, jump on Queenie. Queenie, who may or may not have been put up to it. Queenie, who was basically saved his life that night four months ago. Or have you forgotten that? The people we should be blaming, are his parents. His parents who have abandoned him and left him to his own devices for years. The kid just wants a family. A family. Isn't that what we are to him?" She finished her speech and looked down at Double Dee. Her eyes were shining with tears. Dee detached himself from my side and walked behind the couch to her. Wrapping her in a hug, he let his own tears flow. You could not only see it in his shoulders, but you could hear his sniffles. All Princess did was hold onto him and silently let her tears fall. It was clear that she loved him like the brother she never had.

I looked around the room and everyone had tears on their cheeks. Except Rave. I don't think he ever cried. But Nat was leaning on his shoulder and the grip on the back of his shirt said it all, Rave was affected by her speech just like everyone else. Before Princess could say another word, after Double sat back down on the couch, there was a knock at the door. I looked at Edd and he shrugged his shoulders. Extracting myself from Double Dee, I walked to the front door. Needless to say, I wasn't all that surprised that Queenie had showed up on my doorstep. I knew she would show up sooner or later. Looking behind me, I made a motion for her to stand back. I closed the door behind me.

"Why are you here, Queenie?"  
"Because I want to apologize to Double Dee for what happened."  
"And?"  
"And for not telling him that I came here because his parents suggested it. Or rather, his mother did. His dad barely said a word to me."  
I looked her over. "Okay. But you have to tell him the whole truth. Don't leave anything out. He's already lost his family, he doesn't need anyone else to deepen his depression." She nodded.

Walking back inside, Queenie following behind, I heard Princess shouting. "And furthermore, where the hell do any of you get off on ignoring Double Dee's feelings?! Not a single damn one of you have asked him how he's felt or if he's doing okay or if he needs something. Kevin has. And I am damn ashamed of myself for not thinking of him. Double Dee is our best and closest friend. And we couldn't even be there for him. Not even when he needed someone." Princess was standing in the middle of the room, back turned to us. As we approached, everyone's eyes were on us and Sy was the first one to jump up.

"Why the actual FUCK are you here?" She said, nearly getting into Queenie's face. Queenie looked down at the floor. "Sy, she's here to apologize to Double Dee." I explained. "Oh really? Care to tell us why, or are you just going to lie to us again?" She said, sneering. Princess was on her in a second. "That is enough, Sy! You don't have any kind of right to say anything. So I suggest you sit your behind on down. And don't say another word." She said, hands on her hips, dating back Sy to object. Thankfully, she didn't. She spared all of us the fight that would have ensued.

I sighed. Leading Queenie further into the room, I approached Double Dee. "Dee?" I asked. He looked at me, apprehension and fatigue clashing with one another. "Dee," I said again, "Queenie is here to explain a few things. She's agreed not to leave anything out." In a quieter tone, I added, "She also misses you, Dee. Hear her out." He nodded and I sat back down next to him. Almost immediately he curled himself into my right side, his head resting on shoulder, hand gripping the edge of my shirt. "Okay," he said, "Please."

she took a deep breathe and let it out slowly. "About a year ago, my mother started stealing from my company. I hadn't known because the books never let on that there was something wrong. I should have noticed. By the spring, I had come out with at least three new lines. All three were for men, women, and children. One day, one of the bookkeepers came to me and said that there was a mishap in the books. I asked what he meant and he had told me that my company, my design house, was nearly on the verge of bankruptcy. How that came to be, we didn't know. At the time. So I called a meeting. Every department had come. It was mandatory. My teams had thrown out suggestions. By coming out with another spring line, this one exclusively for the rich and famous and personally design an outfit or two, I could get my company back to where it was. It was only then that I saw my mother was acting strangely. I figured out right there that my mother had been stealing from me. It wasn't enough that I had gotten her out of the worst possible part of town and brought to Hollywood Hills. It wasn't enough that I had bought her at least two vacation homes and a beach house. It wasn't enough that she had the latest fashion trends and the best new car money could buy. My mother thought she had needed more. So she stole from me. The trial lasted six months. After the countless hours in the courtroom and hearing countless amounts of testimonies, the jury found her guilty for embezzlement. After all of this, I needed to escape. I needed to recharge. Your father was treating me for migraines due to the stress. Your mother was my ob/gyn. She suggested I come here and live in the house. Told me where the key was and told me the code to the security. Your father never said a word unless it was to appease your mother." She paused, looked at Double Dee who was now sitting on the edge of the couch. Slowly, he got up and walked towards her. They both had tears in their eyes.

"Despite what has happened, I am not angry with you. I am just so glad you told me." Double Dee wrapped his arms around her waist and cried into her shoulder. She was crying into his hat. I smiled. Double Dee had already forgiven her, so there was no need to say it out loud. The hug was enough. Pulling apart, he stood in front of her, his arms still around her waist, and he smiled. She smiled back.

"There's one other thing, Dee." She said.

He looked at her, confused.

"Your dad told me to tell you that he would see you soon. Do you know what he meant?" She was just as confused as he was. I was confused. Everyone was confused. But, in the end, it didn't even really matter. What did was Double Dee forgiving Queenie. And he really needed it.

Three days later, he moved back home. And honestly….I miss him more now than I did before.


	11. The Unexpected

**AN: So some of you may have me on your facebook friends list and some of you might only know me from the group. At the moment, I'm going through a few things and I have deactivated my FB for the moment. I'm coming back, I promise. I am. I just need to figure out what I need to do and how I'm going to do it.**

 **In the mean time, please enjoy the latest chapter of When I Needed You. :) You guys are amazing. And I love every single one of you.**

* * *

"No, no, no! That doesn't go there, it goes here. Honestly, Eddy, why would you think that this would belong in the corner?" Double Dee asked his best friend. "Because, Sockhead, it's just a piece of junk statue. Why would you want it out in the open? Didn't your parents give it to you or something?" Eddy asked. Double Dee stared at him for a moment. "Actually, they did not. My late grandmother did. This came from the ancestral home in France. I happen to love this rendition of Aphrodite. Thank you very much." He said exasperated and a little hurt. Eddy had the grace to look sorry. He grabbed Double Dee by the shoulder and gave him a one armed hug. "Sorry, man. I assumed your parents gave it to you." Double Dee didn't say anything, just returned the hug and went back to the kitchen table.

Eddy felt someone hit him in the back of the head. "Hey!" He said, rubbing the now sore cranium. Big Ed looked down at him. "You shouldn't be so insensitive, Eddy." The taller boy looked down at his small friend. Over the years, the big lug became more in tune with his like named friends and he noticed a lot of things that no one else did. He knew Eddy was hiding an insecurity and his anxiety never played well with him. Even on good days. He knew that Double Dee was gay before he actually said anything and he knew that his gap toothed friend was in love with a certain fiery haired male friend. But he wouldn't say anything. Not unless he had to. He was smart, he just didn't show it. Eddy grumbled under his breath. His friend was right. He was being insensitive. He walked over to Double Dee and silently apologized to his friend.

Three hours went by before Double Dee managed to make it to the room his parents once resided in. He stood in front of the door, hand on the knob. He was deciding on what he should do. On one hand, he wanted to do this alone, but on the other, he didn't want to do it at all. He knew he had to though. Taking a shaky breath, he turned the knob and pushed the door open. He was greeted with a near empty room. The personal effects had been taken out of the room, what remained were the dresser, bed and its frame, two side tables, lamps, and a forgotten photo album that was sitting on top of the dresser. Walking in and over to the album, he saw that it was his. Picking it up, he sat down on the bed and began thumbing through it. He noticed that most of the pictures had been taken out or some were ripped in half. Tears began to prick at his eyes and before he knew it, he was curled into a ball in the center of the bed, the album clutched to his chest. His body was shaky from the silent sobs.

In the living room, the others were wondering what happened to Double Dee. By this time, he had been gone an hour.

"Where do you think he could've gone?" Amber.

"I don't know. Does anyone have an idea?" Jessi Anne.

"I have no idea either, I don't think anyone has an idea as to where he could be." Krissy.

"Well maybe someone should go look for him." Amber again.

Everyone started talked at once so no one noticed when a certain redhead with freckles and green eyes walked to the bedrooms.

Slowly walking in, he saw Double Dee on the bed. He closed the door behind him with a soft click and walked over to the bed. Kevin saw that he had been crying. His eyes were red and puffy and they were closed. He could see that the boy was still crying. Crawling onto the bed, he wrapped himself around the raven haired teen. Double Dee let go of the book and rolled over. He clutched onto Kevin's green shirt and let loose a fresh wave of tears. Kevin pulled him closer to his chest, his arm wrapping around Dee's shoulders and one hand on top of his head.

"Ssshhhhh. It's going to be okay, Dee. I've got you. I've always got you. I promise." He said, kissing the top of his head. Dee only cried harder. It broke Kevin's heart to see him like this and he made himself a promise that he would never again let him cry.

"Do you remember what I told you? At the bistro?" Double Dee shook his head. Kevin took a deep breath. "It was true, you know. You'll never be alone. You'll always have everyone. Especially me. I won't leave you. I won't make you cry. I won't make you feel worthless or less than human. If that makes any sense. I'll always be here for you. I'll encourage you to do what you want. I'll be here to lift you up when you fall. And I'll be here when you go into depression. If you ever do again, that is. The others are downstairs, worried. They don't know that you're back here, obviously. But they're worried about you. They love you and they consider you family. You may have lost your parents, but you gained a whole new family. We accept you for who you are. We love you for who you are. For some, you're the little brother that they wished they had. For others, the only person close to family that they'll ever have. So, Dee, please come back out here with me. Come out of the dark and into the light. We miss you." Kevin finished talking and waited for Double Dee to say something. He had noticed some time ago that he had stopped crying. He was glad he did, he didn't know what to do when it comes to girls crying but with him, it was different. It made him anxious and sad and angry all at the same time.

Double Dee picked his head up and did the one thing neither one of them expected. One minute bright blue was looking into bright green and the next, Dee's lips were on Kevin's.


	12. A New Beginning and a Budding Love

Double Dee kissed me. It felt...good. It felt amazing. It was like I had been sleeping and now I was being woken up from a deep slumber. His lips pressed against mine firmly but gently at the same time. My hand drifted from his shoulders to his hip, I lightly squeezed. He moaned low in his throat. And I have to be honest, it was a turn on. I wanted to hear it all the time. I felt his hand slide into my hair, knocking my already lopsided hat off my head completely. He tugged slightly and I moaned, nipped his lip in return. Before we could go further, he pulled away. I looked into his hazy, lust filled blue eyes. He had a small smile on his face. And I smiled back. I liked his smile. For just this one moment, he was happy. And I wanted to make him happy all the time.

"Do you wanna get out of here?" I asked him, hope filling the space between us. "Yeah. I do."  
"Choice. Lunch?"  
"With you? Yes."  
I don't think my smile could have gotten any bigger than it did at this moment. Jumping off the bed, I grabbed his hand. We ran straight towards the door and grabbed our shoes. I caught Princess and Rave looking at us out of the corner of their eyes. Rave had a smile on his face while Princess looked neutral. Laughing, we ran out the door and across the street to my bike. We put on our helmets and jumped on.

-

"You know, Princess. If I didn't know any better, Kevin may have successfully nabbed his crush."

"Or he took him out of the house because we're all smothering him."

"That too. Oh look. A text from Kevin. He's asking about blue drapes for Dee's room downstairs."

"Tell him to grab them. Dee will love them. Oh, and tell him to grab a green duvet. Dee will absolutely love that."

Rave sent off a few texts and closed out the message. "Done and done." He said. He looked rather cheerful, considering his demeanor and all around bad attitude towards things. But over the last few months, he'd grown a soft spot for the redhead and the dork. He secretly shipped them. No one could deny the love that was growing between the two boys.

-

Lunch was had at Dee's favorite Japanese restaurant, Kyoto's Japanese Cuisine. After sushi and sodas, they headed up the street to a local shop that handmade everything from curtains to bedsheets. Not seeing anything Dee liked, they hit up another store. He found a few items he really liked. Kevin took his phone out and texted Rave.

Kevin: Hey. Dee found some curtains he likes. They match his eyes. Is that weird?  
Rave: No. That's not weird. I assume Nat or Princess snuck their cards into your wallet before you took off today. Get the curtains.  
Kevin: Choice! And I think they both slipped me their card.  
Rave: Get the curtains, a green duvet (comforter), some new clothes for our dork, maybe some bedroom accessories, bed sheets.  
Kevin: Okay. Anything else?  
Rave: Yes. Go to the jewelry department and ask for Rave. They'll give you a package. Charge it to Princess, not Nat.  
Kevin: Aye aye, Captain!  
Rave: Ha ha. You're hilarious. Get what he needs. Enjoy!

-

I looked at Dee out of the corner of my eye. He seemed genuinely happy. I think he was just happy to be out of the house, away from everyone. Especially Eddy. That guy was a little insensitive earlier. And I could tell Dee was hurt when he went to his parent's room to clear it. But the only things left were the bed, the dresser, some other things, and a photo book. When he didn't come back after an hour, I went to check on him. He was curled around the book and he was crying. I hate it when he cries. I want to see him happy, loved, and cared for.

When he kissed me, something changed. And I knew I wanted him. So I took him out for lunch and we just hung out. He held my hand during all of it. I liked it. I liked it a lot.

We were home four hours later. Somehow we had managed to get some of the bags to fit into the saddle bags and the rest he had to hold onto. The other stuff was being delivered later. I made sure to go by the jewelry and ask for Rave, like he wanted me to. Not exactly sure why, but I got what he wanted. A single package no bigger than my hand. I wondered what Nat would be opening later.

Bags in tow, we headed up the driveway to the door, where it was promptly thrown open by Amber. Jessi Anne was trying to calm her down.

"Amber! It's just a tomato! There's more in the fridge! You can cut one up and use that one!"

"Jessi! That isn't the point! He took my tomato, the whole tomato, and ate it like it was a fruit!"

Jessi Anne looked at Amber. "Amber, darling, tomatoes are a fruit."

Amber stared at Jessi Anne until they both broke out into laughter. We watched as the girls walked inside, not noticing us until we walked in behind them.

"Oh shit!" Jessi Anne.  
"What're you guys doing home so early?!" Amber.  
"Fuck! They're home?!" Sandy, Nat's little sister.  
"Well damn. I thought we had more time." Krissy.  
"Ladies. Y'all really thought, that in the four hours they were gone, we'd be finished by now? Pfft. No!" Devy, she was probably by far my favorite Sisterwife. Aside from Princess and her cohort Nat, who were also part of the Queen Squad. What that was, I couldn't tell you.

Dee and I looked around. The walls were painted in every color of the rainbow. Pictures were hung around the house. The place looked like a home, a home where you knew someone lived in it. Putting the bags on the kitchen table, I looked over at Edd. He had tears in his eyes. I walked over and wrapped him in a hug, which he returned. From against my chest, he looked at everyone and said, "I honestly couldn't ask for better friends than you guys. And I am so grateful that I have you. If I didn't, I don't know where I might be or what I might have done." He let a few tears roll down his face before he looked up at me. "And thank you, Kevin, for being there when I needed you." He stood on his tip toes and kissed me again. I returned the kiss with almost everything I had, I say almost because if I had put everything into it, I don't think anyone would be very happy with the, uh, display of extreme affection. (AN: Hahahahahahah! Oh god that was great.)

We heard shouts of "Get a room!" "Yeah, Kevin! Get you some!" "Awe! Double Dee and Kevin! They're so adorable!" "Where's my sandwich?!"

Amber sure did know how to make a moment either awkward or just really funny.


	13. Author Note

p style="text-align: left;"strongHey guys! So I'm assuming ya'll are waiting for the next chapter for this story. And guys...I AM SO BLOODY SORRY FOR MAKING YA'LL WAIT SO DAMN LONG. :( Like, ya'll don't even know. Shit has been hella crazy for me the last few months. Anyway. I'm writing the next chapter for this soon. Like maybe in the next hour or three. I'm finishing up the chapter for MIL for those of you who are reading it and waiting for a new update. I promise it is coming soon! Like legit coming soon. Maybe in an hour. 30 minutes maybe? I don't know. But still. It'll be up soon. I just really wanted to apologize. My mental health came first and I needed time to myself to get better. I know that sounds like a lame excuse. But it's not. :( Anyway. I love all of you patient people. Please be patient with me a little while longer. /strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongLove ya'll! /strong/p 


	14. The Move

**AN: I am so sorry guys! I know it's been about a month *or longer if I'm going to be honest with everyone* since I've last updated. I've had so much crap going on at one time. :( I hope you still love me! I promise to keep writing and updating. Its just...I needed a break. You know? I'm constantly struggling with my depression and now I'm starting to have anxiety attacks. My mental health came first. Anyway. I hope you guys enjoy this latest chapter. It may not be much, but it's something.**

Two Weeks later.

We were in Double Dee's room. We had finally gotten it cleaned out and redone to his liking. Of course, we followed his plans and made sure everything was right. On one side of the basement he had installed a bathroom, complete with double sinks and a Jacuzzi tub and stand alone shower. Actually, because the basement was so big, bigger than any of us realized, he was able to do a lot more to it than he had originally thought. So along with the bathroom, he also installed a walk in closet big enough for two. On the other side, he had a "living area" where he put small couches and a TV. His desk was against the wall directly across from that and his bed was on another wall, near the bathroom. He loved the green comforter, or duvet as Rave put it. But I'm glad he did. When we went shopping for his bed, he insisted on the largest one. A California king bed. Why he needed that much space is beyond me. He's such a little dude! I don't understand why. When I asked him "Dee, why do you need this big of a bed? Wouldn't a Queen be a better fit for you?" His response was "Well, Kevin, with everyone living in the house with me now, it only makes sense to have such a large bed. It has just enough space for everyone to sprawl out and comfortable without feeling crowded. And I suspect that I'll be having a lot of company now." And that was that. He loved it, so I loved it for him too. And apparently so did everyone else.

Edd's POV

Kevin is the only one who hasn't moved in yet. I asked everyone else. But how do I ask him? He lives across the street from me. I wouldn't want to make him to do anything he doesn't want to. But then again, he did take me out of the house for a while a few weeks ago. We managed to gather everything we were supposed to. Although, we're still curious as to what we needed to pick up for Rave the other day. Maybe I should ask Kevin to move in. I feel so much better when he's here. I look over at the boy I'm slowly falling in love with. And I smile. He doesn't realize he's absolutely the most gorgeous thing I've ever laid eyes on. I sound like Kevin now. He's always telling me that I'm gorgeous or beautiful or that I look better without make up. I think he's joking when he says that last one. But, nothing is better than when I can lay down with him on the nights he stays over and cuddle into his right side, where I belong. I just wish I could do it every night.

Kevin's POV

"But, Queenie! He hasn't even asked me to move in with you guys! How am I supposed to do what you're thinking?" I asked her, clearly exasperated. Heh, I think Dee might be rubbing off on me. No pun intended. (Or is it?!) Queenie looked back at me, annoyance clear in her eyes. We were in her room with Princess and Nat. We were waiting on everyone to get back from their shopping trip with Edd. They insisted on taking him out to get new clothes. I don't know why they thought he needed new clothes. The ones he had now were fine. I like his clothes. "Kevin! Are you even listening!?" Princess snapped. I hadn't known they were talking to me still. I sighed. "No, Princess, I did not hear you. What did you say?" I asked. She looked a little put out, but then again, she always looks put out when Sid holds out on her. Not that I can blame her. The girl is on her womanly thing. I wouldn't want to fuck either if I were her. "I was saying, Kevin, that you should just mention it. Or pack your stuff and move in before he gets home." I looked at her. I could almost say she was a genius. That could work. But from the way she looked so damn smug about it, I wasn't going to say anything else to stroke her ego. "And why would I do that? Wouldn't it just upset him if I moved in without him knowing?" I asked. All three of them looked at me. I mean, they just stared and it was making me a little uncomfortable.

"What?"

"DUDE YOU ARE SO FRICKEN STUPID!" Nat yelled. I looked at my best friend. Now I was confused.

"What are you talking about dude?"

"Kev. I love you. I do. You're my best friend. My amigo! The Prince of Booty! Too much? Too much. Anyway. You can be so dense sometimes. I swear. Princess isn't suggesting this because she thinks it's a good idea. She's suggesting it because Edd pretty much told her that he wanted you to move in. He just didn't know how to ask you. You two are basically joined at the hip. Make it official already and move the fuck in." Nat said. I think this is the first time I've ever seen him agitated with me. I stared at the three of them for a moment. "Well. What are we waiting for? Let's go get my stuff." I said, jumping up and walking to the door to put my shoes on.

A few hours later, we had all of my things moved in and put away. And just in time too. Edd and the rest of the gang walked in as we finished cleaning the living room where we had had my things."Edd! Hey! Stay right there." I said to him. I rushed over and put a blindfold over his eyes and led him to the basement turned bedroom turned love nest. Nat had taken to calling it that after the first hour of us moving my things in. "What's going on, Kev? Why did you blindfold me?" Edd asked as we were going down the stairs. I smiled to myself. "It's a surprise babe. I wanted to do something special for you. I know you've been down in the dumps lately and I wanted to cheer you up a little bit. Ya know?" I said. He chuckled. As we reached the bottom, I turned him so he could see the room as a whole.

"Okay, babe. Are you ready?"

"Yes. of course I am."

I breathed out. "Alright. Here ya go."

I swiftly but gently yanked the blindfold off of his head. I waited for him to readjust to the lighting. He gasped. And I smiled, my eyes downcast. "Kevin...Kevin, when did you do this?"

"While you were out with the girls. Shopping. I've been wanting to move in for a while now. I just didn't know how to ask or go about bringing it up. So when Nat brought up that you wanted me to move in, we decided to just make it a surprise." I smiled again.

Edd's face lit up and his smile was so bright it could light up an entire room. "Kev, I love it. This is the best surprise I've gotten in a while." I leaned down and kissed the Dork. My Dork.


	15. Summer and Father's Reappearance

**A note from your author:**

 **So. This story has pretty much gotten to a point where I can end it at a place I feel comfortable. But, I still have some chapters to go. I have a little filler chapter for you guys. I'm sure ya'll remember when Edd's father said "Tell my son I'll see him soon." Remember that? I do. Anyway. Some stuff will be said, done, and some relationships will never be the same. And some...some may just crumble. Edd's mother makes another appearance and Queenie sheds some light on a few things. Will Edd and the gang be able to come back from the brink? Will Edd and Kevin's relationship remain strong or will it turn to dust, scattering in the wind? Friendships will be tested. A son loses a parent, but gains something so much more. And most of all, Edd finally comes into his own. Also. I know this one is so short. I haven't updated this story in god knows how long.**

{Time jump - because i take way too long to update on this. I'm sorry!}

It's summer break. Everyone is at Kevin's parents house, sitting around the in-ground pool. It's been six months since everyone moved in with me. And so far, I love it. We have a system. We have a routine. Something I quite enjoy to be honest. Kevin and a few of the other housemates got jobs before summer started. Kevin works at the local second hand bookstore, Nat works (no surprise here) at the largest makeup retail store, MAC Cosmetics. He's interning. Rave started working at the local theater about six months ago; he wants to one day own his own theater and introduce up and coming stars. Princess and Queenie made a deal; Princess is now interning at Queen Couture. So far, she loves it. Queenie isn't complaining about having her. They've been getting along quite well. And me...well, I start work at the same bookstore Kevin works at in a few days.

"What are you thinking about, babe?" Kevin asks me. I smile up at him. "Nothing. I'm just happy to have all of you as friends." He smiled down at me and gave me a kiss. Kevin and I's relationship had only gotten better as the months went on. I'm especially happy for that. He has helped me through a lot of my destructive ways and transgressions. When I felt I wasn't good enough, Kevin was there to tell me otherwise. When I felt particularly lonely in a crowded room, he was there to make me feel welcome. Kevin has been a godsend. And I love that about him.

Kevin

Double Dee has been doing a lot better the last few months. When people tell you that depression is a bitch to deal with, it's a bitch to deal with. Not only is difficult for the person actually suffering through it, it's also difficult for the partner. I never knew when Dee was going to have an episode. Johnny, with his semi background in psychology, told me to do what I could. I can't exactly tell the little guy to "suck it up" or "get over it." That makes me sound like an insensitive asshole. According to Johnny. So, I was just there for him. Now it's summer. And I'm looking at the boy in my arms. He's thinking about something, so I lean down and whisper in his ear "What are you thinking about, babe?" And he replies back that he's happy we're all here for him. We're all family to Double Dee since his parents bailed on him last summer. Which is still a bullshit move on their part. We dealt with the drama when Queenie came to town and finally explained to us her reasons for being here. We almost kicked her out of the house but Dee didn't want to do that. He spent a few days to a week at my house and then went back to get an explanation. We're still a bit confused as to why his dad said "tell my son I'll see him soon." We don't know what that's about.

DING DONG

"Kevin, are you expecting company?" Dee asks me. I look at him. "No. I'm not expecting anyone. Are you?" He shakes his head no. I shrug my shoulders and nudge him off my lap. Grabbing my shirt on the way inside, I pull it on and walk to the door. As I open it, I see a pair of startlingly similar blue eyes and a shock of black hair. I don't recognize him at first. We stand there awkwardly looking at each other. "Can I help you?" I ask. The man just looks at me. "I'm sorry. I must have the wrong house. I wasn't...I thought...well I...Oh dear." He says.

Just as he says this, I hear Dee come up behind me. "Father?" He asks.

What in the world just happened?


	16. I just want you to be careful

**A/N: I'm writing this chapter in third person. Just for the sole purpose to get this out faster. I know, I'm supposed to be writing in first person, but I figure if I want to get this chapter out, I should do it pretty fast. Lol. I love you guys! Thanks for sticking with me this far. I know I'm a shit writer and I don't update like I'm supposed to. But, mom life. Work. It happens.**

"Father? What...what are you doing here?" Double Dee asks. He stares at the man that had abandoned him in Paris. Or so he thought. For a year, he thought his Mother and Father were disgusted with him. He never thought, in his wildest dreams, he'd see them again. Much less the man he looked up to. His father looked at him with eyes similar to his own. They didn't speak, they didn't move towards each other. They didn't do anything. Until, they did.

His father surged forward and grabbed hold of his son. He brought him into a tight embrace and finally, finally let the tears falls. For more than a year, he never thought he'd see his son again. He had always hoped, but he never dared voice this to the boys "mother." How he regretted leaving his son, alone, in Paris.

"Edd...Double Dee, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to stay gone for so long." His father said.

"It is okay, Father. It's...it's okay." Double Dee said, holding onto his father tightly.

But Kevin wasn't too happy. Nor was he so forgiving as his boyfriend. "Hold the fuck up. Why are you just now showing up? Better yet, what the fuck?"

"Kevin! Language!"

"No, Dee! He abandoned you in fucking Paris. On vacation. I want to know what made him decide to come back. And why." The redhead was upset, anyone could see that. Even Double Dee's father, who sighed and ran a hand through his raven locks.

"May I come in? It has been a rather long and arduous journey to make it home." Mr. Vincent said. Double Dee wasted no time in ushering his father in and sitting him on the couch. But not before he made him take off his shoes first.

After everyone had gotten settled, his father told his story.

"We were in Paris when Double Dee came out to us. Unfortunately, his mother didn't take it too well. She, for the lack of a better word, exploded on our son. Telling him that he was disgusting and a disgrace to the family name. After that, she disappeared into the bedroom. I had turned around to tell him that he was neither of those things, but he had run off. Presumably to his room as well. When I walked into my wife and I's room, she was packing. She had brought out all of the suitcases we had brought along with us, and once I had walked in, she turned to me and said, 'If you don't want to see him hurt, you will pack your belongings and come with me. We are not harboring someone as disgusting as that boy in there. He is not my son, and he is no longer yours.' And so, not wanting to see my boy hurt or otherwise, I packed. I thought I would have been able to say good bye to him, but that was not to be. She had all but dragged me out of the room. But not before I could leave Double Dee enough money to make it back home on." At this, he stopped and looked at his son. He had a look of regret on his face and Double Dee couldn't stand to see that on him. So, he did the only thing that made sense, he got up and walked over to his Father. He sat down beside him and forced the man into a hug. Once he let go, his Father resumed his story.

"We returned to Peach Creek and gathered what was necessary. Then we drove to the City, where my wife's newest client was waiting, Queenie. When Queenie had come to us and asked if there was a place that she could go rest and think about her next move, my wife pointed her to here. But, she had no idea that Double Dee would be living in the house still. So when we got word that she had come up on Double Dee trying...trying to kill himself, I wanted to rush home. I wanted to make sure he was okay. But, once again, my wife used him against me. A few weeks after the incident, she decided to call. And she pulled her stunt. I knew that my mother had left the house and everything in it and everything tied to it, in Double Dee's name. She knew the kind of woman my wife was. But my father, at the time, didn't care. He had arranged a marriage of convenience. I had decided to keep this from her. Until she found out on her own just a few days ago. No one had told her that the house couldn't be sold. No one could tell her if I'm being honest. After that, I made plans to come home. I had squandered enough money away over the last year to be able to quit my job and come back. If you'll have me, Double Dee. I would never abandon you. Never." His father finished his story and shifted just a bit to look his son in the eye.

Double Dee stared at his Father. Could he forgive him? Was he able to stop blaming his Father for the wrongdoings of his mother? Of course he could. Of course he can. His Father was innocent in all of this. A victim of his hateful Mother. They both were. But he was determined not to let that eat him alive. And he wouldn't let it eat at his Father either. So, again, he did the only thing that made sense to him. "I forgive you, Father. There is a room that we haven't touched. Its my old room, you're more than welcome to move into it." He said, much to the chagrin of the others.

* * *

"Are you fucking nuts, Dee?!" Kevin yelled when they were finally alone. His Father had gone back to his hotel for the night and the others had conveniently made themselves scarce.

"What do you mean, Kevin?" Dee asked.

"I mean, are you insane?"

"No, I am not. My Father comes home, tells us his story of why he was gone for so long, and you are the only one who thinks that I am the stupid one in forgiving him and letting him back. He is my Father, Kevin. What would you have me do?"

"I want you to be smart about this. I want you to make sure that you are okay with this. That you believe his story. I want you to be careful. Something that you are clearly not being!"

"Kevin! He is my Father! He is a victim of abuse! My own Mother used my physical being and safety against my Father. Why I hadn't thought of it before is beyond my understanding."

"Dee..." Kevin sighed, "Just be careful, okay? I don't trust your dad. I don't even know if I can trust his story. I just want you to be careful. It's only because I love you that I worry about you."

Dee sighed. He knew that Kevin was worried. His Father suddenly shows back up, out of the blue. Not so much as a word from him at all. So he has every right to be worried. He knows that. And he loves him for it.

"I love you too, Kevin. But, if it makes you feel better, I will be cautious while he's here."

"That's all I ask, Dee. That's all I ask."


	17. Veronica and Eddward

No one could say that Veronica Vincent (formerly a Rutherford) was unprofessional. Or even petulant. Or arguable. Or, for that matter, unfavorable. She, for the most part, was the apple of her mother's eye. The brightest shining star in the night sky. The glorious rays of sunshine. But, to her father, she was cattle meant for the buying or selling. She was merely a pawn in every game he played her in. He was the King of the household. She was but a mere house peasant enthralled to the evil King Rutherford.

Now, the evil King Rutherford would make her do terrible things to get what he wanted. So, by the age of fifteen (and a half, thank you very much), her father more or less sold her off to the highest bidder. But really, he just shoved her onto a poor unsuspecting boy whose own father was looking for a well and decent match for his eldest son. Both young people were sorely depressed with their predicament. So they came up with the only plan they thought would work.

They ran. And only made it a mile and a half, maybe three, before a car screeched to a halt in front of them. Mothers crying and fathers with murderous looks on their faces climbed out of the vehicle. While their mothers held onto them for dear life, their fathers both looked at each other and shook their heads. But only one father realized what he had done and swore he would never do it again. If only it meant that he could see his wife happy again. Veronica's father took it out on her hind-end when they returned home. His wife, an onlooker, never made a move to help her. She, too, was scared of the girls father.

Rushing ten years ahead, Veronica is now twenty five. And bitter. And filled with regret for a wasted childhood and a mother whom she thought cared little for her. At the moment, Veronica was fuming with anger. Why you ask? Because her father, the evil King Rutherford, had finally managed to arrange a marriage with a man she hardly knew and would probably never care for for the duration of their sordid and tainted marriage. She surely did not bless the marriage. And she made her opinions known of the man once he walked into the room.

"No, no, no. Father, you cannot and will not make me marry that man."

"Oh? And why not, Veronica?"

"Because he looks like a fag."

A hand flew through the air and made contact with the right side of her face. Did she cry? Probably not, no one really knows for sure. She looked at the person who had done the offending act, her Father. "You will not speak ill of your intended in my presence, their presence, or anyone else's presence ever again. Do I make myself clear?"

"But Father!"

"Do I make myself clear, Veronica Maire?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Now apologize."

She turned to her left and looked at the Vincent family. "Mr. and Mrs. Vincent, I am sincerely sorry for my outburst and rude remark of your son. Please accept my humble apology." She said, head bowed and hands crossed in front of her.

The Vincent's only looked at her before saying, "It is quite alright. We accept your apology."

The wedding took place a week later.

* * *

It took Charles, Eddward's father, five years, six months, three days, and seventeen hours to convince Veronica to bear one child. Just one. That's all he needed to continue the family name. His mother, Clarice, was especially happy to hear that he had convinced the vile woman to conceive. But neither of them, nor Veronica's own father, could have foretold the horrors the young woman put her body through to force an abortion of the fetus she was carrying. She refused to acknowledge that the fetus was, in fact, a human soul. A boy, growing inside of her. She preferred to call him a leech, a parasite, the thing, etc.

Her father finally had her committed in her fourth month of pregnancy and put on strict bed rest and twenty-four hour surveillance. He knew he had been hard on her, but he never knew that she was this capable of trying to destroy a life. Especially one that she was creating. Did he regret being hard on her? For the most part, no. No he did not. He wanted his daughter to grow up strong; such strength was preferable in this day and age. Did he fear for his grandson's life? For most part, yes. Because the child she was carrying would help the bloodline survive. Even if he did have his Father's last name. He still had some decency left, thank you very much.

Veronica spent the last few months of her pregnancy in a rehab facility. But she thought of it as her jail. Her prison. Her tower high in the sky away from the prying eyes of the public. Now, if you asked her, she willingly came to them and admitted herself. If you asked her, the morning sickness had become so severe that she had to be admitted to the hospital before going to a special facility.

Days flew into weeks and weeks flew into months.

She went into labor on October 8 and had Eddward Marion Vincent on October 10. Despite his mother's efforts, Eddward was a healthy, bouncing baby boy weighing at 9 lbs and 8 oz. He had a full head of curly black hair and the brightest blue eyes anyone had ever seen. His Father was proud that he had inherited the Vincent family good looks. He had full pouty lips and a cute button nose. As the nurse turned to hand the new mother her baby, Veronica turned her head and said, "Hand it to it's Father. I'm too tired to hold it." The nurse was shocked, then pained, then angry. Turning back around, she gently handed the baby to his proud Father. Then turned back to Veronica. She gave the woman a look and before she could say anything, Mr. Rutherford stormed into the room and asked that his daughter please be cleaned up and that his grandson be taken to have the necessary newborn tests done. Mr. Vincent handed the baby off to the nurse and murmured an apology and a "I'll see you later, Double Dee" to his son. Then Mr. Rutherford had a very stern talk with his daughter and son-in-law.

* * *

 **18 years later**

Veronica Vincent had her driver pull the car over. She knew that her husband was planning on leaving her. She didn't care. What she wanted though, was to talk to the little bastard he created and tell him that he may have won his father back, but he would never have his mother. Not in this lifetime or the next. Not if she could help it.

She walked across the street to the house she once called hers. She knocked on the green door of the white house she once resided in. And she waited. She knocked again. And waited. Before she could knock for a third time, the door flew open and she was met with blue eyes filled with so much anger and hatred, she was momentarily shocked.

"What do you want, Veronica?"

She cleared her throat. "Eddward. i would like to have a word with you."

"Not without my lawyer present."

"That's fine. We can wait."

"I don't think that's wise."

"Oh? And why not?"

"Father will be here soon."

"Oh. Him. I do not care if he's here and I'm here. I came here to talk to you. Not him."

"Well. Be prepared for a long wait. My lawyer is currently in court."

"Oh? And why is he in court?"

Double Dee smirked. "He's in court with Father. Asking for a divorce."

Veronica was shocked into silence. The possibility of her husband divorcing her never crossed her mind. Fortunately, she had practiced keeping her face neutral. A good thing to have with a Father who took a pleasure to beating her if she showed any emotion in the face of her foes.

"Well. Good for him."

"Yes. Good for Father. He's been wanting to get divorced from you for a long time. Since before I was born if I remember that correctly. Were you really that vile of a woman even before you had me, Mother?"

She looked at him with anger in her eyes. "I am not your mother."

He nodded. "Right. Because a _mother_ doesn't call her son disgusting. A _mother_ doesn't abandon her son in Paris on a family vacation. A _mother_ doesn't try to kill her unborn son while he's still in the womb! A _mother_ doesn't try to sell a house out from beneath her son! A _mother_ doesn't use her son's physical being and health against her husband! A _mother_ doesn't act like _you._ " He said.

"It goes against everything I believe in! You are an abomination!"

"I've talked to Grandfather Rutherford."

And she stopped, shocked for a third time. She had stopped all communication between her and her family years ago. When they tried to tell her that she needed to be more of a mother to her son.

Before she could say anything, he continued. "He says i should take you to court. He says that I should make you own up to your horrendous acts against me and my Father. Did you know that he's been wanting to see me since I was six months old? Did you know that he hadn't even known you cut them off? Did you know, _Mother,_ that he is a changed man? I think I'll let him into my life now that I'm of age. You pushed him out after he and Grandmother Willow both told you to step up and be a mother to the boy they knew were gay from the get go! They had absolutely nothing against homosexuals! It was all you. You cost me a family that I could have had the moment you abandoned me in Paris! You are a vile, wretched, pathetic excuse of a mother. I want you to leave. Never set foot on MY property again. Or you will regret it, Veronica."

And with that, he shut the door in her face. Veronica was left standing at a green door of the white house she used to reside in. Veronica was now truly alone in the world. And she only had herself to blame.


	18. A Very Merry Christmas

Edd's parents divorce was finalized in the middle of August. Everyone collectively breathed a sigh of relief. During the months leading up to the divorce proceedings, Veronica was a nightmare. Demanding that the house be sold and the earnings be given to her. Sending hate mail to Edd calling him names of the wrong sort. They once woke up to a delivery boy pounding on the door one morning saying that he was told to go to their address and deliver a package. When asked where it came from, he said that he had no idea. They took the package and closed the door. Edd was afraid to open the box but Kevin wasn't. When opened, what they found was enough to get the police involved. But when they wouldn't take any further action, because they couldn't prove the package was from her, Edd had become distraught.

Edd finally resorted to filing a restraining order against the woman. But that didn't stop her, not in the slightest. The threats got worse around June. He hadn't wanted to, but he called his Grandfather. And Grandfather Rutherford was not happy with how his daughter was acting. He made the trip down to Peach Creek from Washington. He found where she was staying and stayed in her hotel room for three days, or so they assumed. They didn't know where he was staying. No one knows what was said or done. Nor did they ask. They didn't want to know.

But, during those three days, the threats had stopped. Nor did they continue after. Edd's father was elated that he could go forward with the divorce without Veronica threatening him or his son or his friends. So, for the next few months, they enjoyed themselves. His Grandfather stayed for a month to get to know the grandson he hadn't seen since infancy. He got to know the man Edd was in love with. He even got to know his friends. Grandfather was different in his old age.

"You have yourself a good family, Edd." His Grandfather told him before leaving.

"Yes, sir. They've been there for me over the last year. I don't think I would even be here still if it weren't for Kevin and the gang."

"Why is that?"

"After...after Mother and Father left me in Paris, I was depressed. Suicidal. It was my new friend Queenie who found me. If she hadn't walked in when she did, I wouldn't be here. I owe her my life."

Grandfather stared at his grandson for a moment. "The way I understand it, it was that boy. The one with the red hair and green eyes. What was his name?"

"Kevin. His name is Kevin. What do you mean, Grandfather?"

"It may have been Queenie who found you, but I believe it was Kevin who saved you. You'll understand it later. Maybe when you're older." He smiled. Edd stared at his grandfather for a moment and smiled. After another moment of talking with each other, Grandfather bid his goodbyes and promised to send presents at Christmas. But relented when the gang begged him to come visit instead. So he agreed. And off he went.

* * *

In December, Kevin and Edd started their Christmas shopping together. Edd thought it fit to begin at the beginning of the month.

"What do you think we should get Queenie?"

Kevin scoffed. "What do you get a girl who literally has everything and could probably buy her own Christmas present?" Edd nodded his head in agreement. So, they put off Queenie until they could figure something out. The Sister Wives were the next people on the list.

"We're definitely getting Amber some dog toys to give to her new pup. And a set of blue silk pajamas." Edd told Kevin, who nodded in agreement. They bought Krissy a new set of speakers for her computer and new material to write her books. May was going to get a new set of books that she had been wanting; and Marie was getting art supplies. She had been needing new charcoals and pastels for a while, but couldn't afford to get them. Amber...well, Amber was getting a shit ton of gift cards because the girl changed her mind a few dozen times in one day about something. But she was getting a sandwich press. Devy, who was now doing her own Youtube channel, was receiving a new editing software, the best on the market. For his best friends, well, they'd just have to wait to see what they were getting.

As for Rave? Dee thought getting him tickets to Kinky Boots would be a great christmas present. It featured his favorite Youtuber Todrick Hall. It was all he talked about for days after he found out who the lead was going to be. So, yes, tickets to the hottest Broadway show was a great idea.

"Dee. Edd. Baby. Light of my world. Apple of my eye. Are you done with the girls yet? We still need to go shopping for the Gang." Kevin said, for the fifth time that hour. Edd could only laugh. "Yes, yes I'm done. I promise. Did you have something in mind for the Gang?" Kevin could only smile. "Yeah. We just have to run to a few different stores."

"Okay. Well lets go." Edd smiled. They walked outside with their purchases and put them in the trunk of Edd's car. After getting in, Kevin driving and Edd riding passenger, they drove over to the fabric store. Once there, they bought a few bolts of cobalt blue, jade green, pumpkin orange, royal purple, neon green, Hot Rod red, and black fabrics for Jimmy. After that, they went to a different store that sold beer steins and other such oddities; here they bought Rolf a few of the more ornate steins. Kevin knew he missed his homeland and he hoped that this would help soothe the ache. Even if just by a little bit. After putting their purchases in the car, and getting in, they drove to a few different places. Unlike Edd, Kevin actually had to drive to most of these places. But thankfully, everyone he shopped for was pretty easy. Nazz was receiving a planner so she could plan her parties and make sure she kept an accurate record of it all for future reference. Sarah was getting a new sewing machine, one of the best on the market, to help Jimmy with his designs and make her own creations. She had already bought the fabrics she wanted and/or needed.

Nat was tricky to buy for. One day he wanted a brand new Xbox, the next he really wanted a piece of Rave's ass. He was pretty fickle if you asked Dee. But no one did. Kevin was at a loss as to what his best friend actually wanted. They spent the better part of six hours in two different stores before Dee finally began to get irritated.

"Kevin, darling."

"Yes?"

"What does he want?"

"I don't actually know what he wants. He's changed his mind fifteen thousand different times."

"Kevin. I think he's doing that because he doesn't actually know what he wants. What can you get someone when they practically have everything?"

"Hhmm. That's true. Nat is always alone on Christmas though. His parents take some kind of cruise before the holidays start. They never bring him with them. We've never been able to figure out why either."

At this, Dee felt a familiar pang in his heart. And he smiled sadly. Being alone during an important holiday was depressing. He grabbed Kevin's hand and tugged him along after him. "Where are we going, Dee?"

"Out of this store. I think I might know what our teal haired friend might actually want. And it's nothing any of us can buy for him. Except maybe this scarf." He said, grabbing a magenta colored scarf off the rack. It reminded him so much of Rave, that he figured Nat would like it.

"Really, Dee? A scarf?" Kevin said, laughing a little to himself.

"It's not for me. It's for Nat and you are going to give it to him." He said, shoving the scarf into his boyfriends hands. Kevin only looked down at it and then smiled. Whatever Dee had planned, he was going to go along with it.

* * *

 **AN: OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY IT'S TAKEN ME THIS LONG TO UPDATE. Holy fuck. I've had so much going on lately it's not even funny. Anyway. This is only part one of "A Very Merry Christmas." I know, I know**. **But don't worry, something is coming. Dee is going to realize that he's not the only one who's felt abandoned. This is going in a direction I didn't see it going. Hope you guys like it.**


	19. Merry Christmas Pt 2

"Have you guys gotten your christmas shopping done?" Nazz asked Kevin a week later.

"Yeah, we did. But we didn't figure out anything to get for Nat. I mean, what can you get for someone who has everything?" Kevin sighed, he felt bad not getting anything for his best friend. He was more angry with himself than anything. Year after year, he had trouble getting a gift for Nat. But he always came up empty handed. And he hated it. He had hoped that this year would be different, but unfortunately, he was wrong. Not even Double Dee could figure out a gift. Or so he thought.

"But I think Double Dee might have something in mind. He wouldn't tell me though."

Nazz gave him a look. "Really? Double Dee doesn't really keep anything from anyone."

"He has his secrets. He also likes his privacy. It doesn't bother me that he doesn't tell me everything."

"True. But still. Nat is your best friend. You'd think he'd tell you."

"Eh. I'm sure it'll be great."

 **TWO HOURS LATER**

"Naaaaaazzzzzzzz. Are we done yet? There're so many presents. Oh my god." Kevin whined. Nazz giggled.

"Dude. You've literally just sat there and maybe wrapped five of the twenty presents that are here. Quit your whining." She laughed at his horror stricken face.

"THERE WERE TWENTY PRESENTS IN ALL?!"

"No. There are more. Double Dee came by earlier in the week with the first half of the gift haul."

Kevin just stared at his best friend. "Kevin, your jaw is on the floor. Pick it up before you start drooling all over my table." Nazz giggled. Kevin snapped his mouth shut. "How in the hell did he manage to bring over that many presents without any of us noticing?! He is literally surrounded by all of us all the time. HOW?!"

At this, Nazz sighed and rolled her eyes. Sometimes her best friend was a little dense. "He snuck them out four or five at a time. Why do you think his clothes were so bulky? Or why he was suddenly carrying a backpack and not a messenger bag? Double Dee is smarter than we give him credit for."

Kevin thought for a moment. "You know, that makes sense. We didn't understand why he was suddenly wearing more layers than usual. But, yeah, that uh, that makes sense."

After that, they sat down and talked for a little while longer, mugs of Nazz's special hot chocolate in front of them.

* * *

"Grandfather! Grandmother! You made it!" Double Dee said, delighted that his grandparents had finally come down for the visit. His father was standing off to the side and watched the joyful reunion between his son and his ex in-laws.

"Eddward! My dear! How you've grown. Oh, I've missed you so much." His grandmother, Marianne, said. She placed her hands on his cheeks, then arms, and brought him in for a tight hug. True, she hadn't seen him since he was a small babe, but she missed her grandson more and more with each passing day. She knew her daughter hated her father, but she never thought she'd cut all communication off with them. When she found out her daughter's number had changed and every other form of communication had been blocked, it broke her heart and shattered her soul.

"Hello, Grandmother." Eddward said fondly and returned the hug. He didn't know how much he needed this. "Willow, you're going to suffocate the poor boy. Let him go." Hugh, his grandfather, laughed. But he smiled all the same at the picture before him. His wife and grandson were reunited and he was happy that his wife was no longer upset. It made his heart happy and full. He only wished his daughter would have been happy being a mother.

"Oh, Hugh. I know. But, I've finally got my little boy." Willow cried. And then cried some more when Double Dee drew her into a hug and wouldn't let go of the tiny woman. After the small reunion between grandmother and grandson, everyone walked inside. Of course, Kevin was made to carry the bags and Double Dee was asked to carry his grandmother's small lugg

"Eddward, tell me. Have you figured out what your last gift to your friend will be? I remember you said you were having a bit of trouble." His grandmother said.

"No, unfortunately not, Grandmother. He's Kevin's best friend and he told me he was a hard one to shop for. He's gotten Nat the same thing every year. But, he did mention that his parents always take a vacation this time of year. So Nat is always left at home, alone."

"Hhmm." Grandmother Willow thought a moment. Her husband gave her a look and waited. Double Dee waited patiently for his grandmother to speak.

After a moment, she finally spoke. "You could get him nothing, dear." Double Dee promptly choked on his herbal tea and his grandfather only smiled.

"Grandmother!" He exclaimed. She merely smiled and put her cup of tea down on the table. She looked up at him and said, "He's rich enough to buy his own presents, wants, and needs. He's rich enough to afford most luxuries in life and then some. But, if what you say is true and his parents do leave him alone every holiday, then what he wants isn't something material. He wants companionship. He wants to be wanted at Christmas. His parents leaving him to his own devices, it can get...depressing. Sounds to me that the answer is clear, dear." She said. Double Dee stared at his grandmother. His grandfather merely chuckled and said, "Your grandmother has personal experience."

Willow shook her head in agreement. "Oh yes. My parents would leave me alone every holiday to go on either a vacation or a business trip or both. No amount of gifts or phone calls or 'I love you' could fill the hole they had left. I desperately wanted someone to be with me, to want me. Just for the one day. Just one person. I wanted someone to spend that holiday with me. It was terribly depressing and lonely." She stopped to wipe a tear from her face and to breath. Even after almost forty years, she was still upset.

His grandfather stepped in and told the rest of the story. "Your grandmother and I had been friends before our parents arranged our marriage. And during that time, she never told me what she went through every holiday. We all knew how much it bothered her but never the depth. It wasn't until our junior year of high school that I happened to find out why she despised Christmas. To this day, it still hurts me down to my core. So, I decided that that year would be her last year having to go through the holiday season alone. I planned it for weeks. I gathered as many people as I could and we all carpooled to her house at the edge of town. She didn't expect it."

Hugh looked at his wife with tenderness. Willow smiled. "Yes. I was very much surprised that everyone we knew had come over. Just to spend the holiday with me." She smiled and looked at Double Dee. "So, Double Dee. Have you decided what you're going to get your friend?"

Double Dee smiled and thought about what he could do to make what he was thinking about happen. "Yes. I think I do."

* * *

Over the next few days, Double Dee made the necessary plans to make Nat's Christmas the best Christmas he's ever had. He abhorred the idea that someone else was alone during such a special time of year. He especially didn't like that his friend had kept something from them all. He wasn't going to pretend that he understood, because he didn't. And he didn't think anyone else did either. He wanted to understand why his friend had deliberately kept something from them.

"Because. He knew you were going through something. He didn't think his situation was important enough when he knew his friend was having a rough time."

Double Dee jumped. "Oh! Oh dear. Kevin. You scared me. Where did you come from? And how did you know what I was thinking?"

Kevin chuckled. "Because, dork, you were talking out loud. Nat is sort of private when it comes to his personal life. He doesn't want anyone to know. I don't even pretend to understand why his parents would rather run all over the world than stay home with their son. I've tried to be there for him over the last few years though."

Double Dee only stared. "How long have you known?"

"Since sixth grade. I found out on accident. Went over one day and his house was empty. I found him in his room, crying. I brought him to my house later, when he had stopped crying."

"Oh." He said. "Well, maybe this year will be different. He has friends who care about him. That love him. It's a lesson hard learned, but a lesson nonetheless." Double Dee said with conviction. He only hoped that Nat would like what they were doing for him.

* * *

 **CHRISTMAS DAY**

{ AN: Yes, we are skipping ahead here because I wanted to get this out. I'm currently writing out my farewell chapter to Queenie. I know! Totally sad! But, I don't see her making any more appearances in the story. Don't worry though; I'm giving her a good send off. :) }

Christmas Day brought almost the gang together. Minus a member. They all exchanged gifts with more to be welcomed later; in private for the respective couples of the group. They enjoyed a pancake breakfast that Double Dee's father and grandmother made for them. Complete with eggs, toasts, biscuits, bacon, and ham. Everyone is different.

"Okay, Double Dee, do you have everything you need before you leave?" His father asked.

"Yes, Father. I believe we do." He hummed to himself as he went through his mental checklist one last time. Once he was through, he ran up the stairs to grab one more thing. "Okay everyone! It's time to go!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nat was still laying in bed when the door bell sounded throughout the house. He smashed his face into his pillow and groaned. "What could my darling parents have sent me now?" He asked no one in particular. He heard it go off again and got up out of bed, grabbing a pair of pajama pants along the way. "I'm coming! I'm coming!" He said as the ringing became incessant.

As he pulled open the door, he was met with a chorus of "Merry Christmas, Nat!" He stared at his friends standing on his porch. "Well, aren't you going to invite us in? It's freezing out here!" He heard Nazz say.

"Of course! Come in! I'm sorry! I just...I just wasn't expecting anyone to be here on Christmas." He said, dumbfounded.

"We know, dude. But, we figured you'd like some company." Kevin said, walking in and patting his best friend on the shoulder as he went past. The others followed close behind him into the house. They all made their way into the living room, after Double Dee made them all take their shoes off at the front door along with their coats and various accessories with them.

"Why are you all here?" Nat asked.

Everyone was quiet for a moment. "Because, no one should ever be alone."

Nat stared at the floor and then looked up at Double Dee. "Dude, Double Dee..."

"No one should be alone. My parents abandoned me; true, my father came back after a year, but that didn't lessen the pain. You're parents leave you every year. And you're always alone. I didn't like that and I thought that instead of giving you something material, something immaterial would be more appropriate. But, the others have brought something for you. This is my gift to you."

"Gift?"

"Yes, Nat. Us being here, right here, right now, in your living room, is my gift to you." Double Dee said as he teared up. Nat stood up and walked towards Double Dee. He brought him into a hug and held on tightly. The room was quiet, save for the light christmas music in the background.

"Thank you. I never...thank you, Double Dee." Nat said quietly.

"You're welcome, Nat."

* * *

 **Oh ho! Do you think this is the end of it!? No! What is the item that Rave had Kevin pick up? Do you have any ideas or speculations? I have one or two more chapters left. It's sad to think that my first fic is almost to a close. But, I'm sure you guys are sick of me updating so sporadically. I know I am. Anyway! I hope you guys have all stayed with me. And I'm sorry for the late (SUPER LATE) upload. As always, leave your thoughts!**


End file.
